IMMORTAL'S MASQUERADE: PART 6: REMEMBERANCE
by ShadowDragon94
Summary: Even though they had been friends since junior high the others knew that there were unusual things about Haseo, they just never knew what - until that day. When everything changed and their friend stood there as someone they were unaware of. This was a stranger with their friend's face, and the look of a killer in his eyes. What happened on that day would change everything. Rewrite
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To The World

Chapter 1: Welcome To The World

_Today was the start of junior high for students in Boston. Most of them were rather excited, nervous, scared, or outright ready for the year to come and go. But amidst the crowds of children, parents, teachers, and school workers was one boy who had recently recovered from a great deal more than just moving to a new school. This boy was thirteen year old Haseo Rouge. He was quiet, brooding, and shy with an unnatural appearance. He had a thin, slight build, and wasn't very tall. His hair was grayish-white and his eyes scarlet red. But there were other things about Haseo that made people not really like him too much._

_It wasn't his appearance – people thought that he was beautiful. It wasn't his silent, and dark demeanor or the fact that he was remarkably intelligent. It was the fact that Haseo was considered dangerous. He had no friends, he was adopted and by rumor had killed his adopted father's wife. Therefore no one wanted him to be around them or be their friend…no one except a small number of people._

_Haseo had been in study hall that day when they started. It was just before lunch time, and the students mostly fooled around, and then some studied for tests, or other classes. Haseo was an ace student, and never seemed to have a problem with keeping up with any class he was in. today though, things would change a bit for him. He felt someone watching him and glanced over to see two boys looking him over oddly. He crouched over his book ignoring their stares until he felt someone sit beside him. _

_The people now seated at the table with him were different, but seemed very calm and normal. A few girls and guys. One a boy with black hair and green eyes and dark olive skin was muscular and tall, he was smiling and sweet tempered though, another were the two boys he'd seen earlier. A blue haired, gray eyed teen with a goofy smile and another with brown hair and eyes and glasses. _

_The last ones were a pale pastel green haired girl with dark blue eyes, a girl with wide purple eyes and auburn hair. Lastly there were two girls that looked like sisters. A blonde haired yellow-green eyed girl and a pink haired girl with emerald colored eyes. _

"_Hi, what's your name?" it was the auburn haired girl who talked to him._

"_Hmm…" he went back to reading._

"_My name's Tabby! Do you have a name?" she asked._

"_Tabby, just leave him be for a moment." the pink haired girl was talking._

"_But Shino! He's not even saying anything," said the girl._

"_What do all of you want?" the others looked a bit surprised. Haseo had never spoken to people so most thought that he was mute. He rolled his eyes at them and waited for them to reply._

"_We just were wondering if you wanted to hang out after school," said the blue haired boy._

"_Who are you guys anyways?" the boy watched them smile and then look to each other._

"_My name is Shino Hale, this is my sister Atoli, Kuhn Mattox is the blue haired one, Sakisaka Kurisai is the brown haired one next to him. Tabby Maze is the one next to Atoli. Then there's Totah Collins, and Saburo Oriah," Shino stated._

"_Oh, I see." He went back to trying to read._

"_So, what's your name?" asked Kuhn._

"_Haseo." He sighed and acted like he was reading, but it didn't work._

"_So? do you want to hang out after…" Haseo shut the book._

"_Why are all of you pestering me? I'm nothing to any of you!" he sounded irritated, and the others cast a nervous glance at each other._

"_We noticed….you don't have any friends….so we…." Scarlet eyes glared down emerald green._

"_I don't need friends." He was going to leave, but something made him stay._

"_Yes you do. You're the top student in the school, but even geniuses need friends," said Totah._

"_Friends…..why are all of you wanting to be my friend? Surely there are people around here who actually want to have all of you as friends." He again was going to stand – something kept telling him to stay put and it began to get on his nerves. _

"_Because, we just noticed that you seem so lonely sometimes…..it's sad watching you sit by yourself all the time. Why does no one sit with you? Not even the other people who are really smart in our school go around you. The Goths don't touch you and don't seem like they would with a fifty foot poll," said Shino._

"_People believe rumors….and I don't like being around other people." Haseo watched them with a cold expression hoping to scare them off but they sat there without so much as a quavering glance._

"_Well, we could be your friends if you want?" offered Sakisaka._

"_Why bother? I'm the school freak and people think I'm a monster….why are all of you not scared of me?" he was beginning to think these people were really stupid or they were really brave – he'd just have to wait and see._

"_You aren't a monster, and you don't seem like a bad person….you actually seem really nice. We just think that since no one wants to approach you that….well…we could all be your friends," stated Tabby._

"_I applaud your efforts…but I am in no need of friends. If you'll excuse me…" Haseo stood and they watched him go. _

_These people were constantly on his case ever since then. It took four years nearly before one day it all changed. Haseo didn't know what it was that made them want to be his friends, but after all the trouble they went through Haseo couldn't stop himself from wanting to take them up on their offer. And so, as they finished off their last two years of junior high they all were friends, and things seemed great. But as summer rolled around…..things began to change. And soon everything would be put on the line._

(Summer, Two Years Later)

The others had been a bit put out since summer started this year. Haseo wasn't with them. Ovan, his father had dragged him away on a business trip that they had wanted to come on so they could keep Haseo company – however, they were told that it involved him and that next time they were welcome to come. So now, here they were waiting to hear from the boy on when he would be returning to America. Currently the others believed that – via the last postcard – they were in England. But today as Sakisaka, and Totah were sitting around their house with Tabby, Saburo, Shino, and Atoli waiting on Kuhn to come they were given a wonderful surprise.

The door burst open with a boom as Kuhn entered grinning wildly and cheerfully hopping around the room. Sakisaka knew that Kuhn was hyper when he had too much sweets and wondered if maybe he had broken into his stash again. the blue haired teen was holding a phone in his hand and shouting loudly which only left the others in a daze. On the phone they could hear someone asking what was going on and somehow that managed to calm Kuhn down enough.

"Sorry….look who's on the phone!" the blue haired teen showed them the phone and on the video skype they could see Haseo waving at them.

"HASEO!" the white haired teen flinched.

"What are you doing? Did all of you have too much candy or something?" he asked.

"No, we just haven't heard from you in a while." The boy looked displeased by that notion but let it go fast.

"Sorry guys, I've been really busy….but….we're about to get on a plane and come home. I should be there tomorrow morning about four-thirty," he stated.

"Really? That's great! We'll have a sleep over and party at my house!" Kuhn was the party person of their group – if something happened that was good he celebrated with an all night movie and junk food fest that left most of them exhausted and ready to kill him, but they were still a blast and no one said anything to him as Kuhn started writing things down.

"You don't have too….it'll be really late," Haseo said.

"No! of course we're having a party! We'll come and get you from the airport and then bring you back to my house. We'll have something and get some sleep then go and then we'll have an all-night Fiesta!" the white haired boy sighed.

"I can't talk you out of it?" the teenager on the phone looked exasperated by all this but no less happy. Haseo hated people going through a lot for him when they didn't have too.

"Nope, we'll start planning you just get home safely okay?" said Tabby.

"Fine, I gotta go guys. Ovan's waiting for me…bye!" with that the teen went offline and they looked to each other.

"He cut his hair," said Atoli.

"You noticed that? Wow, I didn't even pay any attention to it." Atoli blushed and they looked at the list Kuhn had made out. Full of chips, candy, soda, popcorn, pizzas and anything else he could think of.

"Can we afford all of that?" asked Shino.

"Yea, my mom and dad gave me the clearance for it. They know how I do parties and they also know how much we all missed Haseo. It'll be good to see him again." the blue haired boy made copies of the list – which was quite long – and handed out portions to the group.

"So, how are we going about this sir?" Tabby took on the role of a military subordinate and looked at Kuhn with a salute.

"We're breaking it down into groups. Shino, and Atoli you guys take care of the chips and stuff, Totah and Sakisaka will do the drinks, Tabby you get the pizza and stuff, and I'll grab the movies! Now….TO WAL-MART!" with that the blue haired teen went out the door and the others sighed as they were forced to follow the boy to his car that they all clambered into.

Wal-Mart was going to make them customers of the year at the rate they were going. Every time Kuhn had a party or an all night movie-marathon they went to the store. Shino and the girls were talking about a bunch of different things on the list and made sure that there was something everyone liked before they were told by Kuhn to not worry. The boy had taken some pointers from Haseo on how to memorize things and with the white haired boy's help had managed to somehow get his grades up by a large margin. It also helped in situations like this one.

They hopped out of the car and went into the store with their buggies ready. They split off into their teams and went to get what was on the lists. Kuhn searched the rental station and found as many new horror movies that he could get, Totah and Sakisaka got a buggy full of drinks in cans – Kuhn liked to recycle – Shino and Atoli got the chips and all that was on their lists, and Tabby and Saburo got pizzas, cheese sticks, and all that they could into their buggies before meeting up with Kuhn at the front.

The group paid for their items and somehow stuffed them into the car and then hopped back in to go to Kuhn's house. There they began stocking up the kitchen with what they bought. There was more than what they needed but this kind of thing went on during the last week or two of summer break and that meant one thing: extra of everything. Meanwhile on the plane heading from Heathrow back to Boston Ovan was watching Haseo as the boy sat there at the window in discomfort.

For months now the teenager had been suffering from his fight but there wasn't much Ovan could do anymore. Haseo was considered to have a rare blood disorder, but in truth it was something much more frightening. He had been given shots, pills, and IV fluids since Ovan adopted the boy, but it wasn't doing much anymore but holding it off. Soon things were going to change and there would be nothing that Ovan could do to stop it.

"Haseo, we'll be home soon. When we get off I'll give you another injection – that's all I can do for now," the man told him.

"Ovan….I just…..I want it to stop." The boy had a cold sweat broke out on him and for that reason alone Ovan had tossed a blanket on him to prevent a chill. Ovan looked him over in worry as the boy bit his lip to keep from alerting the others, but through this whole thing Haseo kept looking more pained than he normally would have. The man sighed.

"I can give you some. Everyone's asleep for right now," he said.

"If….if we're caught…..they…." the blue haired man patted Haseo's grayish-white hair that was matted with sweat.

"As long as you don't make a lot of noise you should be okay," he stated calmly.

"F-Fine."

Ovan rarely let Haseo do this, but there wasn't anything he could do about it right now. Haseo took his wrist and Ovan watched closely as the boy bit down and began to break the skin with his sharp teeth and slowly drank down the blood that slipped out. It was somewhat painful, but it also meant that not too long from now Haseo would be what he was and his mortality would vanish. But would his humanity go with it? He hoped not.

"_Please, when that happens let him find Haseo in time to take him away before he has to suffer from the rejection that he might face. He won't recover from that…please hurry….." _

A few hours later after he had fed off of the blood Ovan offered Haseo was fast asleep without so much as a flicker of the pain he was in earlier visible. He worried for the child he was next to every day. He feared that he would change when he remembered, that he wouldn't be the Haseo that they all knew and loved, and that when the others came there would be no sign or word from him ever again. It was only a matter of time before everything would vanish and reshape itself into how things were going to be.

The sun rose the following morning to greet Ovan who looked at the sleeping boy who was leaning on him. He still looked the same, but it still didn't heal that throbbing wound he felt in his chest as he watched. He was a child, and he didn't deserve this fate. If anything Haseo should have been able to grow up, find someone he loved, get married, have kids, and die of old age.

But that would never happen. Haseo wasn't going to age much longer. He'd just had his birthday before they left and had turned fifteen. Ovan knew what that meant. He reached out and brushed a strand of hair away from the boy's eyes before looking him over warily. When would they be saying goodbye?

An hour later Ovan and Haseo were out of the plane and searching for somewhere that Ovan could administer the shot for Haseo. The teenager had found an excuse to take the needle himself and go to the bathroom where he managed to not do much more than give himself a lot of pain to worry about later considering that he had just jabbed the syringe into his arm and pressed the stopper down.

Now he was back out and handing Ovan the item where it was put up in a detector proof case and they were let through the metal detector and given their luggage. It was just as they were starting down the way towards the taxi services that they heard something….or rather a few someone's.

"HASEO!" the white haired teen jumped and looked at the others who were standing there waving about Kuhn's homemade flag that was used to welcome people back. They moved towards the others and looked them over with polite smiles.

"What are all of you doing here? Coming to give us a proper welcome back?" asked Ovan with his normal calm smile that made the others return it.

"Haseo didn't get to tell you I guess, we're having a party to welcome him home. So, he's going to be staying with us until later this week. Ya know, hanging out and stuff." The blue haired man passed Haseo a black pouch which he put into his messenger bag in time before he was crushed by a death hug from Tabby and Kuhn.

"Welcome back snow ball," said Kuhn as he ruffled the boy's messy hair.

"Thanks…so….can I go?" Ovan looked him over before nodding.

"Just make sure you drop by the house to get some clean clothes okay? I know that Aina will want to see you when she comes," the man stated.

"Okay, bye!" and with that the teenager was dragged away by his friends. Ovan watched with mild sorrow as they laughed and hugged him to welcome him home and picked up a conversation.

"_How much time does he have? Please….just for a bit longer….let him be happy."_

The car ride was quiet as they made their way to Kuhn's house. It was five forty in the morning when they finally made it into the large home and all of them made their way to the bedrooms. Haseo flopped down on the bed he had while sharing the room with Totah. Kuhn's mother and father were well known explorers who held high regards at most universities in the world therefore the large expensive home was easy to come by. Haseo looked at the ceiling and sighed while Totah looked him over.

"Why don't you get some sleep? We'll wake you later…I'm gonna get a shower and probably read some. You look beat," Totah said.

"Thanks….I glad to be home…I missed everyone especially since…" Haseo stopped not wanting to worry the other.

"Since what?" he asked.

"It's nothing. Just the exhaustion talking. Goodnight Totah." Haseo changed out of his clothes and got into the bed after swapping out into a comfortable pair of loose fitting pants and a long sleeved shirt. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

Totah shook his head and walked into the bathroom to start his shower while just a little down the hall Shino, Atoli, Saburo, and Tabby were seated talking. Atoli had been so excited to see Haseo again when he had gotten them. he hadn't really changed a lot, but there were a few noticeable things. His hair was cut differently, his skin looked a little bit more pale than normal, he was taller, and his eyes a sharper red than normal. But he still wore the same clothes, carried himself the same, and talked as he always had. It was still just Haseo and that was relieving for some unknown reason.

"It's good that he's home. What do think they did while they were away?" asked Tabby as she munched on some white cheddar popcorn.

"Went to see the sites of course, then they probably met up with Ovan's colleagues and he had to sit through a lot of boring stuff." Shino nodded while Atoli finished chewing her portion of the popcorn from the large bowl.

"Is it just me…..or…is there something different about Haseo?" asked Saburo.

"What do you mean?" they three girls looked to their friend who seemed a bit unsure of what to say.

"I mean…well….he's acting different from normal. I'm surprised that none of you got that. I felt it sooner than I saw it, but….he….Haseo's demeanor isn't the same," she stated.

"How so?" the pastel green haired girl looked down before she eyed them warily.

"It's darker, colder - something older than normal. I know it sounds crazy but….Haseo's not right. There's something about the way he's acting that scared me. I was somewhat happy to see him, but there's a different feeling about him than normal," she answered.

"Sab, you're probably over thinking things. Haseo's perfectly normal, and he's home – he's probably not acting normal from being tired," stated Shino.

"I hope your right Shino….I just have a feeling about this that's not right."

Though Saburo continued to feel this way none of them took it to heart. Haseo was home, and that's what mattered the most. However, Sakisaka was noticing it too. Haseo's demeanor had indeed changed greatly, and it bothered him to no end. What was it though that told these two people that something was about to happen? What could they do to change that? and how long would it be before it happened? Unfortunately only time would give them the answer.

(Chapter 1: Welcome To The World – Close)

So, chapter 1 is finished. Only 11 pages but I think it's worth the shortness. Haseo's demeanor won't be much different from the original storyline so he's still kind of insane. But, we'll be having more fun with better written chapters! thankfully I saved all the original documents so I can play off them! this means quicker updates!

On another note:

Immortal's Masquerade Part 1: Exorcist will have all of its original chapters removed starting: 4/11/13 so I suspect that anyone who wants a final look at the original chapters to read 6-45 because those are the only ones that aren't replaced yet. Chapters 1-5 have been replaced with the re-writes so feel free to comment on them.

Scarlet Rose Phoenix will have a mega update soon. Blood Gears will be updated soon, and here's a note on the stories going on behind the scenes:

I.M Part 2: Rewrite

I.M Part 3: Change out – Full Metal Alchemist chapter will be added.

I.M Part 4: Expect it to show up as soon as part 1-3 is completed.

I.M Part 5: Will continue being fixed

I.M part 6: Will be fixed

I.M part 7: you will see it when part 6 has its final chapters

I.M part 8: Coming soon!

I.M part 9: Coming Soon!

I.M parts 10,11,12, and 13 will be up as soon as all the Knights are together! Also! Note:

GUESS THE KNIGHT! WHO IS THIS:

Blonde, fifteen, green eyes, seems innocent but can be really devious, is known for a rather unnaturally scary smile and has a pocket watch that he found with a friend.

Character Initials: O.V

Anime Initials: P.H

Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2: The Twilight

(Chapter 2: The Twilight - Open)

Haseo's return was something they all had been excited about and currently were enjoying their friend to the fullest. Haseo had been dragged out of bed at five to get up and moving before the movie fest began. He currently had finished a shower when someone knocked. Haseo had managed to get on a pair of pants before they came in. the person who was standing in the doorway was Shino, Tabby, Kuhn, and Totah. They were oddly quiet and that made him wonder what exactly was wrong with them.

He glanced their way as he kept towel drying his hair but they remained silent and their eyes were stuck on his figure. He sighed and looked to them fully with the towel still on his head to soak up the rest of the water. They looked pale, and shaken which did make him worried and then he realized what it was. The bruises. The ones that he got from the injections and on occasion the treatments he had. Haseo glanced at the red pills laid out on the dresser and took in a breath.

"I'm fine." They snapped out of the trance they were in.

"Haseo….your covered in bruises! How is that being okay?" asked Shino.

"I said I'm fine! Trust me this is nothing compared to last time." Haseo finished with the towel and tossed it into the hamper before going to grab his shirt.

"They're everywhere though," said Tabby in an oddly quiet voice. She eyed the ones that dotted his shoulders and spinal area that led down to his hips and ribs. That wasn't normal, and they looked so painful.

"This is normal. I'm surprised none of you noticed them before." Haseo still had the shirt in his hands and was fisting it into a ball while he looked at the floor. He needed to take those pills before the change sparked something in him.

"Normal? How long have you been….where….Haseo? Is Ovan beating you?" asked Kuhn.

Haseo had just taken the pills in his hand and nearly had crushed the glass he had with him before he sat it down and looked at the water to keep himself from snapping at the others. This was going to take a bit of explaining.

"No, I'm sick. I've always been sick….it's just a side effect of the medicine I'm on." He took the pills and swallowed them with the water and then moved to put his shirt on. The bruises laced his arms as well therefore with the t-shirt it was impossible to hide them.

"Sick….with what? Cancer?" Haseo shook his head and didn't speak for a moment knowing that the others were starting to come that way. He moved towards them and pushed past them for a moment but only was stopped by a gentle hand on his arm. He looked to Atoli who looked prepared to cry.

"I'm not sick with something fatal….I just have to take certain medicines to control it," he assured them of this and they all looked the bruises over.

"What is this from?" Haseo kept walking.

"I'll explain it to you while we get things started okay?" he made it to the kitchen where they were starting to make the pizzas and other items that needed cooking.

It was quiet for a bit before Haseo sighed. He was cutting up some of the fruits and veggies to add to the pizzas they bought and knew that with everyone staring and trying to also cook things in fryers that he needed to tell them what was wrong with him. Ovan came up with the idea that it was a rare blood disease called Corves Syndrome. It made it to where the heart had to work overtime to pump the blood because there was less of it in the body. Something similar to anemia. He looked at the knife in mild thought before shaking himself and scooped the peppers, onions, and olives into separate bowls.

"It's not like I'll die from it…." Haseo started which caused them all to stop.

"Then…what…" he looked to the side and Sakisaka stopped.

"I was born with it so it's not like I haven't dealt with it my entire life. I have to take injections and pills because I don't have enough blood in my body and it makes my heart strain to pump it to get it to the rest of my body…." He heard someone drop something that was a fork or spoon but they tossed it into the sink and got another one out to check on the cheese sticks.

"So it's like anemia?" asked Kuhn.

"Yea….the bruises are from the shots. I have to take four of them every month in order to keep myself from going into fits….I take the pills so my body will make more blood. The shots just keep it from weakening."

"That sounds like something you'll die from if something stops it from working!" said Saburo in worry.

"No, I'm getting better. I was really sick as a child so I….I had to take the medicine off and on for a while then…recently Ovan said that soon I can stop taking the shots. They're painful and leave the bruises a lot…sometimes they're really bad because I have to get several of them when I take them. I've lived with it long enough so I think I'll be okay." Haseo went to chopping up the rest of the items they had and the others watched him with faint fear.

"What if you get cut? Does your blood clot?" asked Sakisaka.

"Yea, the medicine makes my healing rate go up more so than normal. So if i…" Haseo slid the blade across the palm of his hand and slowly the blood stopped.

"Are you insane?" asked Kuhn who took a dish cloth and put some pressure on the wound.

"I'll heal quicker than normal people and I don't scar much….it's good in a lot of ways because I won't bleed out as easily as some people." Haseo had to say something to the fact that the wound would be gone in an hour or so.

"Why didn't you tell us?" questioned Totah.

"I didn't see a reason for it….it comes with the territory I guess." Haseo let Kuhn bandage his hand and got a new knife before he finished the job he was given.

"The territory? What are you talking about?" Saburo questioned him and Haseo glanced to the side a bit.

"With being something different. While living with an illness your entire life you kind of get used to being…I don't know….singled out. Why do you think I'm so pale? Or so thin? It's not because I don't eat or get enough sunlight! It's because I'm sick from this disease. Call it whatever you want but I've learned the ins and outs of it by now so I know what I'm doing and I don't need all of you thinking I'm a piece of glass. I won't break if you punch me I can take a hit better than most people….i didn't say anything because I didn't want you all to look at me like you are right now!" he felt angry and he couldn't help it. What was he supposed to do? They were looking at him like he was fragile and weak when he wasn't.

"Haseo…we never wanted to think of you as brittle or anything like that. it's just frightening to think you've had to suffer through this for so long," said Atoli.

"Yea….why do you think Ovan was so calm all the time? He's seen me suffering, and he's watched me have one of those fits when I don't take the medicine. Ovan's scared that I'll get hurt….he trusts all of you to keep me safe and I'm glad I have friends who want to help me….just don't think that you can save me from this…it's not something that fully goes away." Haseo sighed as he sat down on the stool at the bar he was at and knew fully that these people were looking at him strangely.

"We know we can't help you by doing anything but being your friend. Haseo, you can count on us to be there for you," said Kuhn with a smile.

"Thanks….i need someone to lean on from time to time."

Once everything was cooked and in the room where the large flat screen TV was at they popped in one f the first movies and began eating what they cooked. The pizzas were topped with freshly cut veggies, which were of course Saburo's favorites. The movie was a zombie film that everyone had seen before, and was still frightening to them. Once it ended they had finished the first half of what they wanted from the food they cooked, then they took what was still left and put it away before putting out the bowls that Shino and Atoli had set up.

Chips, popcorn, candy, and other things were seated in bowls on the table before some of them grabbed what they liked and sat back down. With that Kuhn put in the next movie. Something about vampire movies made Haseo feel nostalgic and it was probably his bloodline tapping at the surface to make him remember everything that hadn't come back yet. He was just now starting to wake up, and that meant a long road before he recalled what he was fully.

Once the food was gone, and they had been left with just movies and sodas in their possession Kuhn pulled out the movie he was saving: Silent Hill: Revelation. It was enough for the others to practically crawl over the sofa to hide except for a small number of them. Haseo, Atoli, Tabby, Totah, and Kuhn were the only ones who didn't crawl away into hiding when the scary parts came. Not that there were many non-frightening ones. At one point though Atoli jumped and grabbed a hold of Haseo's shoulder which unfortunately had one of the larger more sensitive bruises on it. He yelped and scrambled back as he curled in on himself.

"Haseo? What happened? Are you okay?" Kuhn and the others lost attention to the movie and looked at the boy who was gritting his teeth and curling into a ball to keep himself from screaming.

"I'm sorry! Didn't know that…." Haseo let out a pained breath and glanced up at Atoli.

"It's okay….the bruises are just sensitive. I'll come back in just a second…" Sakisaka stopped him and Haseo gave him an odd look.

"You're bleeding. Let me take care of it." though he at first refused Haseo was now seated in the kitchen on a stool while Sakisaka used the first aid kit to check the bruise that had somehow ended up with a decent sized cut in it.

The others looked at the wound as it bled and Sakisaka cleaned it up. The blood wasn't red, it was black. Very dark and very unnatural looking. The boy cleaning the wound and patching it didn't seem to worried by it though. Finally he had finished padding and wrapping the cut and then looked to Haseo who was looking at the cotton balls stained in what looked like ink before he looked to the others a bit.

"Your blood is black….why?" asked Sakisaka.

"It's from the illness….it's perfectly healthy though. You don't have to worry." He hopped off the stool and Atoli gulped.

"I'm so sorry….I shouldn't have grabbed onto you so tightly," she stated as she looked at her nails. She should cut them short enough to keep that from happening again she thought.

"No, it's fine really. I've had worse cuts and none of them were from pretty girls or friends." Atoli went red and Haseo smiled.

"Let's finish the movie, it's almost five in the morning," said Kuhn.

During the rest of the movie Atoli kept herself a little bit away from Haseo who seemed rather calm about the entire situation. Needless to say he wasn't sure what made her so uncomfortable, but he didn't want her being scared that she'd hurt him if she touched him therefore he wrapped an arm around her and she turned dark red again as she sat there.

There was something about being held by him that made her feel safe. Ever since they all became friends Atoli had started to get a bit of a crush on Haseo, and that had changed from a possible like to an indefinite love. He was comforting in a strange, yet very assuring way that made her wonder just who he was when he needed to do something for someone. Later on Haseo and her both had fallen asleep and were leaning on each other letting the others smile fondly.

"They're cute together," said Tabby.

"Yea….when do you think she'll admit it to him?" Kuhn watched the two of them and couldn't help but take a picture before smiling to himself.

"Atoli won't tell him how she feels. She told us sure but….Haseo….she won't feel like she needs too or that it's worth his time," said Shino.

"Haseo's a great guy though…she'd be pressed to find someone better."

"Shouldn't we wake them up?" asked Saburo.

"Na…let them sleep. We'll wake them in the morning."

With that the others left leaving the TV on what they believed was Animal Planet before they headed off to bed leaving the two of them on the sofa sleep. Haseo moved in his sleep and ended up lying down on the sofa before Atoli slipped on top of him and snuggled against his chest. These little moments would be the most important to them when things went down to the wire and nothing was left hide the truth from them. Haseo wasn't going to be around them forever, and sadly that meant that soon they would have to say goodbye.

Morning came and the others were met with an odd sight. Haseo was asleep on his back and Atoli on him with her head just under his chin while his arms wrapped around her. It was sweet, and Kuhn took another picture before going into the kitchen to start breakfast with the others. The noises and smells from the kitchen eventually woke them up and the others were greeted with quite a comical sight. They were both frozen for a moment, blushes scrawling their faces, and eyes wide they both ended up bumping heads and Atoli sat up in a tizzy of apologies.

"I'm sorry!" Atoli rolled off of him and hit her head on the coffee table and then Haseo sat up and looked at her as she rubbed her head.

"You okay?" she nodded and took his hand before both stood up right and the others laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Atoli as she stood there red faced.

"You're both just too cute." Haseo rolled his eyes and Atoli went cherry red.

"What are all of you cooking?" Haseo asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Waffles, eggs, bacon, sliced fruit, juice, pancakes, and…I think Totah's making stuffed French toast." The boy sighed and looked at the food they cooked. These people made things for an army – they'd be eating this for two days.

"That's an awful lot for just us," he stated.

"Well, we wanted to let you meet some of our friends that we met over the time you were away. So uh…they're coming over too," said Kuhn with a nervous grin.

"Okay….well if you guys have this settled then I think I'm going to go change out of these clothes." With that Haseo exited the room.

"So, how was your late night with your crush?" asked Tabby.

"TABBY! Don't ask me that…..nothing happened." Atoli sat there at the table and fought down another blush while the others watched her with smiles.

"We know that, but still you should tell him Atoli. He's a great guy, and he'd treat you right," said Totah.

"I know but….he….he's my friend and I doubt that he'll feel that way too." Tabby sighed.

"Atoli, Haseo's sweet, and smart plus he's dead sexy – you won't find a better guy trust me. I think that he'd feel the same way," she said.

"How would you know?" the blonde sighed as she looked at the others as they cooked.

"Everyone sees the way he looks at you. Atoli, that guy looks at you like you're the best thing in the world. You need to ask him about it, you'll never know if you don't try," stated Saburo.

"I don't think I can….he doesn't feel that way I know it. I'd rather keep him as my friend than loose him because I scared him off." The girl made a pout come onto her face and watched the clock.

"Haseo would return your feelings or stay your friend even though he doesn't feel that way. He's not petty Atoli, and he wouldn't hurt you more by keeping his distance if you admitted that you liked him," Shino told her sister.

"I…should I?" they all nodded and just as Haseo came back into the room the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" called Tabby as she ran to the door and opened it to see their other friends there.

They were led into the kitchen where everyone was laying out the food on a table for them to eat there in the kitchen near one of the large windows. Everyone got into their seats and got their plates before people began talking. Atoli who was sitting across from Haseo looked prepared to sink into the floor as the thought came over her to ask him or say something to him about what she felt. He sent her a smile and she fought her blush while picking at her food.

The others were a colorful bunch. A girl with flame red hair with clear Hispanic heritage was talking animatedly to Tabby who was next to a twin blonde girl named Saku who's brother Bo was next to a blue haired boy named Kite. The last one was a teenager around their age with long blue-ish silver hair and purple eyes named Endrance Akear. He was an artist and prided himself in that fact greatly. The artist of the group was eyeing Haseo like he was a strange sight to behold and Atoli figured he was. Then the conversation really picked up.

"Alkida, where are you going this fall?" asked Shino.

"To Spain where my grandma and grandpa are. We haven't seen each other in a long time." She took a big bite of the stuffed French toast and swallowed before taking a sip of her black coffee.

"Kite, you and Endrance are supposed to be coming to our school this year right?" asked Tabby.

"Yep! I can't wait. Nebraska can be so boring…Endrance is going to New York City when he graduates so….I'm thinking of going too." The two of them were somehow related to Kuhn who was grinning like a fool.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" the words got everyone attention while Endrance continued to eye Haseo silently. The boy looked extremely uncomfortable and for that reason they were beginning to wonder what was going on exactly. And then Endrance spoke.

"You are beautiful!" Haseo nearly fell out of his chair.

"W-What?" the white haired boy was sinking unknowingly in his chair to escape from under the table when Totah hoisted him back up and the teen glared.

"You are! You are beautiful…I would love to put you in one of my art pieces," Endrance said.

"So….your….an artist?" the blue haired teen nodded while Haseo watched him for a moment with a high level of insecurity.

"I love odd and lovely things. And you my friend are beautiful naturally. I would love to pain you sometime," Endrance stated sweetly.

"Why? I'm a freak…look at me I don't look like a normal person. How do you find that attractive? Let alone beautiful?" the others knew Haseo was very conscious about his appearance and didn't really find himself as much of a good looking person as he was. He said he looked average and if he died his hair and wore contacts he would look even more normal. There was nothing special about his appearance to him – to others though he was gorgeous.

"No you aren't. You have a natural beauty that people would kill for! Your pale skin is flawless, you have such lovely white hair and your eyes are so seductive. How could anyone not find you attractive? Your drop dead hot!" Haseo's cheeks burned dark pink and Endrance smiled.

"Your laying that on thick aren't you?" the boy's cheeks went a shade darker looking like a deep pink rose instead of a cherry.

"Not at all, and that blush is lovely. You wouldn't need anything to be perfect for a painting," Endrance stated this like an artist and all Haseo could do was sit there mortified and dark pink in the face.

"I'm not a model or some kind of doll so why would….why are you looking at me like that now?" the blue haired teen grinned.

"You do have that doll-like quality. I was just wondering if you noticed it too. You're like a living porcelain doll from a long time ago….I would say a gothic, perfect doll from the turn of the century. You really are spectacular," again Haseo started sinking in his seat to hide and again Totah pulled him up.

"What do you want?" Haseo wanted the artist to shut up so he could go back to being embarrassed in silence and he got his answer.

"To let me pain you in a few days. This Saturday would be wonderful," he stated.

"Fine….just stop saying those things they're embarrassing."

"I understand perfectly."

It was oddly cute to see Haseo flustered like that, and it was rarely seen seeing as Haseo did his best to never show much emotion in front of others. It failed dramatically during the rest of the day. Endrance found himself speaking with Haseo who ended up red faced and uncomfortable looking around him constantly. At some points the boy's dark blush would make him look feverish and it did bother them a bit. then came the fact that he was chewing on the nail of his first finger in thought and worry.

Something was wrong, and no one knew how to approach him about it. even the others were picking up on the problem. Haseo was distracted a lot during the remainder of the day, and still well into the night the boy hadn't been fully there. His eyes had a glazed look that reminded them of a doll in such a way that it was frightening. Haseo would glance their way and go back to chewing on his bottom lip or his nail until finally he broke the skin on his lip and sat there sucking in the blood without knowing it.

It was in that moment that all of them realized that something was terribly wrong with Haseo and that he wasn't telling them the truth. But what could it be? They were all left stumped as he announced he was going to bed and had practically ran from the room. The others looked to Saburo and Sakisaka who were wearing very similar looks of horror and worry combined.

This couldn't be happening. This had to be a mistake, but the signs were starting to show – what was happening to him?

(Chapter 2: The Twilight – Close )

(Dramatic Music) seems that things are getting bad for Haseo there. People enjoyed Endrance's remarkable lack of a filter between mind and mouth and I kept it in there. Also, in chapter 9 of the story you should expect some unexpected visitors this means that by chapter 13 of this story we should be at the Order and Haseo should be getting used to being an exorcist as well as…other things. At least he has his brothers.

See you soon

Dasvidanya


	3. Chapter 3: Join

(Chapter 3: Join – Open)

Saturday Haseo was dragged to Endrance's house for the painting which caused him to wonder just how he had gotten himself into this situation. Then he remembered – he'd agreed to it. So now he was in the bedroom with a pair of tight looking soft leather clothes in his hands. It made him a tiny bit worried that Endrance had known what size clothes he wore, not to mention a very keen detail about the clothes.

He sighed and changed out and into the shirt that only covered his chest and held a collar that had a slit down to his collar bone, the arm warmers with their many straps and buckles went up his arms until only a bit of his shoulder was visible. He had matching pants that had multiple belts on it as well as a pair of black boots that hit his knees with the same black and gold belt with red lining. With a sigh Haseo looked himself in the mirror.

"_I look like my PC too much…why did Ovan agree to let Aina and I do that?" _

He stepped out of the room and Endrance looked him over with excitement as he was sat down and the blue haired teen began adding last minute details to his appearance. A strange Celtic mark was placed on his stomach and a smaller less intricate set was put on both of his shoulders while flipped V's were put on his cheeks. With that the other stopped and looked him over while Haseo went pink and the artist grinned.

"You're perfect! I was doing this set of paintings that were gothic Victorian and Steampunk combined and I must say I have never picked a better person to be the main piece!" Endrance said smiling.

"I'm glad I could help you then." Haseo looked down at the ground as he was sat down and Endrance took a strange looking background to begin the painting.

"I've been doing this painting for three months now, and I just didn't have the right person for the focal point – now that I do I am able to finish it and have it ready for my gallery opening in a few days," Endrance stated.

"Interesting."

Haseo let him complete the drawing and fill it in as he waited for the afternoon to end so he could change back into his normal – less revealing – clothes. However just as Endrance was finishing up the others decided to stop in for a visit. Haseo had never been more humiliated in his life. They stared, some flushed, and others left their mouths open wide. He glared at them as he tried to crouch over himself to conceal more of his mid-section while Endrance pouted.

"You need to be still! I can't finish the drawing like this!" He was forced to sit in his previous position cheeks still threatening to turn cherry red.

"Why did you put him in that?" asked Totah.

"I'm doing a Gothic Victorian and Steampunk design segment this time and this was the only costume I could find that was perfect for the background I've been working on." Endrance finished with the main part of the painting and once the patterns that were on Haseo was painted on to the drawing look-a-like Haseo was able to sit there however he pleased.

"It suits you Haseo," said Kuhn.

"Shut up." He sat there for a few minutes more while Endrance checked his painting over.

"It's true! You look sexy like that. How did you guess his size though Endrance? He never tells us anything about that," said Tabby.

"I found a PC character from the game "The World" that was very similar to Haseo's appearance so I just copied it and figured the size out. I didn't realize that it was the right size for him though."

"Yea….so am I done?" Haseo asked.

"Yep! You can go change." The boy was gone before he could say another word.

Once he'd gotten the make-up off, changed the clothes out and put them folded neatly in place he walked out and rejoined the others. Then Endrance brought out a simple bag before he went into the room and put the clothes up and returned to hand Haseo the bag.

"Why are you giving me this?" he asked.

"Well….no one else can fit them."

"Fine…" Haseo sighed as he sat the now tied bag to the side and the others looked the painting over.

"The painting turned out great. So, do you guys want to grab a bite to eat?" asked Kuhn.

"Sure….where are we going?"

Haseo listened to them speak as they headed out the door and towards the car. He had been fairly okay since he'd returned, but his symptoms were getting worse. The need for the shots were worse, the pills were now needed every day six times a day, and the side effects were taking over. He was starting to gain hyper senses, his awareness was far better than ever, he was faster, stronger, and smarter. He could hear, see, feel, taste, and smell things better than ever and he was getting a taste for something that normal humans didn't: Blood.

Unfortunately that also meant that soon he would no longer be able to be around the others. Ovan had warned him that when the symptoms started to get harder to control he would more than likely have someone come and take him to where he would be safer. Haseo remembered the others that he had once forgotten. The other Knights that were desperately searching for one another now, and that while Haseo was still human he was slowly changing into something else.

Haseo, was a hybrid vampire born from the coupling of a demon and a vampire. He looked young true, but in fact he was quite old. Ovan had saved him from the Councils when they found out that they couldn't hide them anymore. He had been taken to a laboratory and studied for ten years while his body grew up some more to meet an appropriate age. And then when he'd woken up he'd had to go through a great deal of rehabilitation. That included learning to talk properly again.

"_When this comes down to the wire….I won't be there to see them anymore." _

They were at a pizzeria waiting for their orders to come out to their table, but Haseo hadn't spoken since they got into the car. He felt different than he normally did today – and he knew why of course. He'd woken up that morning to his mouth bleeding which told him that soon he'd be getting his fangs. When they came in he would start to crave blood like it was cold water on a hot day. He would have to be more careful around the others, but when the final change came Haseo…..wouldn't be there anymore.

"You're really quiet today. Are you alright?" asked Alkida.

"Oh, yea I'm fine…..I just….have a lot on my mind." Haseo leaned back in his chair with a frustrated sigh as another sharp throb came from his teeth.

"Haseo, earlier today your mouth was bleeding….are you okay?" asked Tabby.

"I'm fine! Stop worrying so much! I'm not a damn glass doll I can take care of myself!" Haseo froze as he realized how harsh he had been towards the girl and she took in a deep breath and looked down at the table.

He glanced down a bit before sighing and shaking his head slightly.

"I'm sorry….I didn't mean to snap at you," he stated.

"No, I understand that you're not fragile. It just worried me is all." Tabby smiled and Haseo looked at the others.

"It's nothing to worry about….I've had it happen before," he said.

"Okay."

Their food came and they had a rather fun time together as they ate and talked with each other before Haseo felt something twinge in the bottom of his stomach. He wasn't normally the person that would feel oddly ill out of the blue, but right now he felt dizzy and weak. He was going to stand thinking that some fresh air would make him feel better but the second he stood and took a step his body caved in on itself as his vision went black.

"HASEO!"

The only thing he felt was someone shaking him and people fussing. He wanted to tell them to get Ovan, that he could help – but he was too disoriented to speak. His body was pulled into a pair of warm arms and he felt them carry him out of the building and to somewhere else that definitely felt like outside. He wanted to open his eyes and look around, but he couldn't. He knew that this was his body rejecting some of the medicine that Ovan had gotten him to take and that this alone was going to set him into an end game state.

Someone put him in a car and he felt it move while someone was there with him running their fingers through his hair and muttering muffled, but no less comforting words. He felt the car turn sharply, and horn go off before rather loud voices were heard. Something bothered him about not knowing where he was, and it didn't help when he heard someone shouting. What was happening? The car stopped and he heard people fussing again before someone that he knew for sure picked him up and ran with him.

It was Ovan that had him now. He felt the man lay him down on soft sheets and a metal door slam as a sharp jab went into his arm and something was placed on his finger and a shot was injected into his rib area. All he could feel was pain. It burned, it was hot, it was cold, and it felt like he was in complete darkness. What was happening? Haseo no longer could keep his mind off the boundaries of sleep and tipped over the edge into darkness. Hours later the voices started to come back to the surface with motions of shadows, and his vision began to clear.

"Is he okay or not Ovan!" it was Kuhn talking.

"Haseo is sick, and I know you want to come in and see him, but he's too weak and I don't think it's a good idea." He was beyond happy that Ovan was refusing them entrance into the small hospital that he'd set up in the basement of the house for when or if things like this happened.

"We still deserve to know that just happened! He fell out in the floor and his eyes rolled back into his head! I thought he was having a seizure or something," said Sakisaka.

"He doesn't have a lot of time left on that medicine….I think that his body has rejected the injections and now he's weakened and has gone through a detox from it. He's too sick right now for you all to come barging in and fuss about this. Haseo needs rest and medical care. I need to keep an eye on him until school starts – if it gets worse I'll have to call someone to come help me with him." Ovan heard Haseo move and the others nearly broke through the man to get to him.

"Haseo! Are you okay?" called Saburo.

"I'm tired….but I think so." he was still disoriented to a point that he felt drugged and probably was by how slow he felt.

Ovan abandoned the others to come to his side and Haseo watched the blue haired man look him over before sighing as he sat on the bed with him. The IV was enough to stop the others from treading too far into the room, but it didn't stop the fact that they were all scared to see the medical equipment. Haseo glanced their way with a faint smile and Ovan patted his head.

"I'll be fine….I don't need all of you worrying so much." The others shook themselves and Atoli peered into the room.

"I hope you're better by Tuesday. We start school then….we should go and let you rest. We'll come back tomorrow," said Totah as he started to push the others out the door.

Ovan looked at Haseo who was starting to sit up and look at him with worry as a sharp pain took over and he fell back onto the bed. His body arched up and he gripped the sheets hard. His teeth clamped down on his bottom lip making it bleed horribly. Ovan sighed and took a cloth to start cleaning the wound while the boy took in deep heaving breaths.

"Haseo, you only have two weeks left," he stated this and the boy's dark red eyes widened and then filled with tears.

"No….I wanted more time….I need more time." Ovan finished cleaning off the blood and the teen trembled silently as he tried to keep himself from crying.

"You only could push it a few days more after that and even then you'd be in a lot of pain. At the rate you're going at….you'll be in a lot of pain during these next two weeks. I can hold it down for you a bit longer, but you have feed daily as much as you eat, you have to get injections every day, and you'll be having to double the pills," Ovan told him this and Haseo glared at the floor.

"If it buys me a few more days then I'll do it…..I can't just disappear without letting them know the truth…..I can't do that to them."

"I want you to be careful Haseo, and spend as much time with them as possible. When they come to get you that'll be the end of it…..I wish I could buy you months or years, but there's no way. I've taken you in as a child who needed a family because I knew one day that the others would wake up and come to find you. I love you, and I know that when you go you'll be safe…..I just want you to take these two weeks you have left and not regret them," Ovan stated honestly.

"Then I'll do it. But when….when it comes time I want them to know the truth."

"That's your choice and if you want that then I respect it," he said.

Haseo was feeling better the next day, and the regiment that Ovan had set up for him held the change at bay. Even though he started school, and simply just let himself go about his normal business he knew that soon he wouldn't be able to keep this quiet from them forever. It made him feel horrible. What if he changed and they weren't able to cope with the truth? Would he lose them?

He had walked to school alone, and let himself think through what to do while he did. The others needed to know the truth, but no one would believe that he was a vampire. None of them would realize that he was being honest and that if someone shot him in the head he would just get up. Haseo stopped for a moment and sighed – what was he going to do? Just up and tell them?

"_If I do it now I won't be able to prove to them that I'm a vampire….they'll think I'm playing with them. I need to wait until I start changing more – so far I haven't got fangs or claws, not even strength or speed is on my side right now. I only heal faster than normal people…..until I get myself closer to changing I can't just say to them that I'm not human. I don't have much longer so I….I'm better off enjoying the time I still have with them."_

When he got to class the others waved at him and he went about his classes as a normal student while he ignored the throbbing in his teeth. The sensation only meant that he would be getting his fangs soon and with it his bloodlust would start. Only in a small amount at first, and then it would grow into a normal behavior. He would have to feed every other day and watch what he did around the others to stop himself from attacking.

Lunch was normal and calm. They talked, laughed, and ate before heading to their final classes of the day. Haseo returned home happy, but he felt less than certain of what to do when the time came to say goodbye. Vampires weren't supposed to comingle with humans, but they did. He remembered some of his past, and recalled what the others were like. They had human friends, family that weren't immortal. Haseo had fallen in love with a girl who was human that had initially died in a drowning accident a year later.

He remembered their faces, their smiles and their brilliant eyes watching him lovingly. He remembered his brother's shark-like grin and his tired but kind looking red eyes. Haseo knew the truth, and for right now that was all that mattered. Immortal or not he was still needed by the others. He felt them out there. Five of them were searching for him and someday soon he would see them again.

"Haseo? Are you okay?" asked Aina.

"Yea….my teeth have been hurting like crazy." He smiled and she visibly paled.

"Your bleeding," she stated as she came forward and took a cloth to start dabbing at the blood coming from his mouth.

"I'm almost out of time….two weeks at most." He gave her a smile that didn't reach his eyes and she felt her eyes water.

"Then we'll take all the time we can with you….do you know when it'll be time for him to come and get you?" she questioned.

"Aina, when I turn he'll be here to get me. I won't be here for more than a day or two if he doesn't find me it'll be longer…he never did want to take us away from the ones who loved us. But I need to be with them, and they need my help or we're all going to be alone in this fight. That's where I belong….why would I have joined Osiris if I didn't think that this was what I needed to do?" she looked at him as he placed a hand on hers and she looked into dark scarlet eyes.

"They use you sometimes…because your blood is an immunity," Aina stated.

"I know, and I know that I'm protecting the others by mastering my weapon and my powers. I'd rather go prepared then walk in blind….besides…." he grasped her hand tighter and leaned in a bit as her hand fell from his face and she kept watching.

"Besides what?" her voice came out in a mumble, but it still sounded normal to her.

"There are plenty of ways that I can be of use…" with that he had leaned down and the girl was frozen as a soft press of lips met hers.

Aina and Haseo weren't related. Ovan was his adoptive father therefore it didn't surprise her that he might would do something like this, but there was something that made her feel frightened by the action. Haseo deepened the kiss and she grasped his arms. It was when sharp teeth bit down on her bottom lip that Aina broke it off and looked at his eyes. They weren't scarlet red – but sharp mercury. A sadistic grin came to his face and Aina was shoved against the wall where a harsh bite was placed to the spot where her shoulder and neck met.

She screamed and Ovan bolted into the room where he pulled Haseo off and tossed him across the room. The boy landed against the wall with a sharp crack and slid lifeless to the floor. Aina became stiff with horror at the sound and shoved passed her brother to go to the boy who was currently lying still against the ground. She went to him and felt of his neck for a pulse and relaxed when she felt it. blue eyes met Ovan's gray ones and he sighed as he went over to Haseo and picked him up.

"He bit you didn't he?" he asked.

"Haseo….he…he seduced me. I don't get why this happened….I thought that he was still human." Ovan sighed.

"No, he's turning faster than I thought. Aina, I want you to be careful. Young vampires can seduce a female easier than a male because of their easy attraction to the fairer gender. He's going to turn sooner than I hoped – Allen might give us more time though since he's changing so quickly," he told her.

"I'll be careful. I'm just concerned about how the others will handle it…..he'll need friends to help him when the time comes. Remember what Allen told you when he came to visit? That night that Haseo had a fit?"

(Flash Back)

_Haseo had collapsed during the time where they all were starting to clean up dinner. He had currently ran an amazingly high fever, his heart raced, and he was delirious. Ovan had just come downstairs from checking on him when there was a knock at the door. Aina stood back while he opened it and welcomed in the stranger._

_He had white hair and crimson-gold eyes. He had a warm energy about him and a young face with an unusual scar. His heavy winter coat made his small frame look a bit larger than it actually was, but still looked a bit thicker than what would be needed. He asked if he could speak with them for a moment and Ovan nodded before they all were seated in the living room._

"_Who are you?" he asked._

"_My name is Allen Walker – I'm a friend of Haseo's." they looked at each other then at the boy._

"_A friend? From…." The teenager nodded._

"_I'm the leader of the Knights of Runeslave….the group that Haseo was a part of before our memories were erased." He smiled a bit and they gave him a strange look. _

"_Why are you here now? Haseo's got no memory of you or the others," said Aina._

"_I am aware of that. However, I thought that you would like to know that when it comes time we'll be here to back Haseo up if the others aren't willing to be a part of his life after the change." Ovan relaxed._

"_You intend to take him away…" Aina looked horrified when Allen nodded._

"_I know that you two love him like family, but we need his help. Without all of us there in the final fight we might lose – and that's not an option," he stated._

"_When it comes time is there something that we need to be prepared for?" Allen nodded with a grim look on his face._

"_He'll bleed a lot, his fangs will come in first and he'll start needing to feed. His claws will come in, then his speed and strength. Finally he'll turn completely and his skin will be paler, and his eyes will gain another color. We'll be there in a week to get him when it turns," he informed them._

"_What about….someone to help them." Allen smiled._

"_I get the feeling that there is a girl that likes him quite a bit. When he finds his mate then there won't be a problem with someone to help him cope easier," he said._

"_I just hope that they accept him as he is still." Ovan looked the boy over._

"_You've done a wonderful job of raising him, and I thank you for taking care of him…when it comes time I'll be sure to return the favor," Allen stated this and shortly after left them knowing how things would pan out in the long run._

(End Of Flash Back)

"I'm sure that Atoli will still love him…..even if he isn't mortal anymore," Ovan told her.

"I hope so."

(Chapter 3: Join – Close)

Alright, chapter 3 is completely rewritten. I'll have ch.4-8 up soon! Chapters 6-10 will be up soon for Part 1. Look for the Knight list at the end of story 1 so we can finally put all of your confusion to rest. So far this is our list:

_Allen Walker -1_

_Train Heartnet -2_

_Rin Okumura -5_

_Haseo -6_

We're in need of our complete list, so…you'll see it at the end of part 1 like I said.

Great Reviews Earn You Clues!

Ciao!


	4. Chapter 6: CONFLICT

ME: hey guys well I don't really feel up to writing the intro so….*thud*

Haseo: ARE YOU THAT LAZY?

Shino: Be nice Haseo.

Ovan: Don't get Haseo mad Shadow we don't need a repeat of the last chapter now do we?

Atoli: Please no

Kuhn: Yea

Yata: I would say so

Pi: Haseo you better not do that in class

Haseo: * grumbling* What ever hag

Pi: WHAT?

Me: *Wide eyes* No Pi Don't *Clunk*

Haseo: THAT'S IT COME HERE *Chases Pi and Endrance with Scythe*

Endrance: WHY ARE YOU CHASING ME?

Haseo: BECAUSE YOUR ANNOYING

Me: Oh dear not again HASEO DON'T' MAKE ME CALL ALLEN OVER HERE!

Haseo: *Still chasing group* MAKE ME STOP YOU LITTLE WIMP

Me: *Glaring* He didn't just call me a wimp?

Shino: I'd say so

Me: HASEO STOP NOW OR I SWEAR YOUR IN FOR IT

Haseo: *Stopping*

Atoli: Wow it worked

Ovan: No He's tired

Me: *Shaking head* okay on to the song guys

Atoli: My turn this chapter is done to…INDELIBLE SIN BY NANA KITADE

Me: here's the chapter

CHAPTER 6: CONFLICT

To say that the group was nervous was an understatement of the century; to say that they were over reacting to their friend's sudden lack of speech was another understatement. They were in their mythology class room and for some odd reason Haseo's speech seemed to be off place. He didn't talk hardly at all today and when he did it came out in a whisper. He looked down trodden and weary. They were starting to think that something bad had happened when he got home late last night with Atoli and Shino, however Ovan had a nodded and they were given a smile and told it was a good thing that Haseo got out of the house. Now he was as silent as a monk.

"Is there something wrong Haseo?" asked Yata.

"Hmm?….just a cold" he said his voice coming out in a normal tone.

"You haven't said hardly anything at all today Haseo, what's up?" asked Kite.

"When we were on the trail I could tell there was something there and it wasn't happy that we were there either" Haseo said to them.

"So have you been thinking on that entity all day?" asked Pi.

"I believe I have….at least not consciously but I did notice how uncomfortable it was the deeper we went into the trail….is it possible for demons to get out of their seals?" he asked looking at the two teachers.

"Demons? Haseo there's no such….."

"Don't you dare say there's no such thing as demons! Their as real as we are….listen I know what I felt down there wasn't human it wasn't anything I've felt before either…this was something older…..darker than what I'm used to I just want to know what this is"

They remained silent for several hours before Haseo's cell phone went off. He answered it only to let it drop from his hand ,and the speaker come on.

"Haseo I know your in shock but there's nothing I can do when you look at it there's a perfect explanation for them coming to look you over…the va…"

The speaker was shut off after Haseo picked it back up.

"Ovan….if they come….I'm leaving" he said his eyes wide.

The others were surprised but listened quietly to the boy near them.

"You can't Haseo this isn't optional at all! If the Vatican wants to make sure your not a threat then they"

"To hell with them! I'm not ready yet"

"THERE'S NO CHOICE THEY'LL BE HERE TOMORROW MORNING" shouted Ovan over the phone.

Haseo sighed and glanced at his friends.

"Fine I'll be there and be ready on time….on the condition that my friends are included" Haseo stated.

"Very well" said Ovan before the phone shut off.

"Haseo what does the Vatican want with you?" asked Sakisaka.

"The Vatican wants to make sure I'm not a threat of any kind to them for some abstract reason" Haseo said waving his hand in the air before getting back to looking at the book he was given.

(The Next Day)

Haseo was sleeping peacefully in his room at the moment since when he got home Ovan said that the two representatives weren't coming until later that day. Therefore he was sleeping, unfortunately Kuhn, Saku, and Kite were always known for being a bit mischievous and unfortunately they chose Haseo today for their prank. Kuhn had a bag with him while Saku had another and Kite was keeping watch.

"This is going to look great!" said Kuhn in a whisper.

"Are you sure he ain't gonna get mad at us?" asked Kite.

"If so then at least this will prove what I said earlier" Saku said.

Just as she was finishing up Haseo's eyes snapped open. He looked at the girl with the mascara brush with a glare that rivaled the devil himself.

"What the hell are you all doing?" he asked sitting up.

"Smile for the camera!" said Kite as he took a picture.

Haseo looked shocked as the camera flashed before he tore after them and down the staircase before tripping and landing on his knees before moving to where he was sitting on the back of his thighs with his legs sticking out on either side of him.

(A/N: Think the pose Yuki used in the first ending for V.K)

"Ouch" he said rubbing his head considering that was one area that he had been hit at.

"Whoa!….guys look at the chick! She's hot!" said Endrance.

They had just walked in the door. However when Haseo heard that he looked up and glared at Kuhn.

"Your ass is mine Kuhn" Haseo said with a glare.

"I'm sorry I put you in a dress with make-up but Saku was saying that you could put make-up and a dress on you and no one would know the difference between you being male or female! She's right if you were a girl you'd be sexy hot!" Kuhn laughed.

Haseo's face lit up bright red before looking down at the corseted black gothic short dress. He glared at Kuhn before realizing something.

"YOU STRIPPED ME? YOUR DEAD!"

Haseo stood and gave a quick sharp kick to his head before walking upstairs, Ovan and Aina caught the entire thing and shook their heads.

"So who did that?" asked Aina.

"Kuhn, Kite, and Saku"

Ovan huffed and ushered them to the living room. Haseo came back down shortly after words with his normal clothes on minus the added black leather choker that he had on. Surprisingly enough it suited him perfectly.

"Why are you wearing that?" asked Tabby as she pointed to the choker around his neck.

"Long story"

"Did you cut yourself? On your throat this time?" asked Kuhn with a glare.

"No I could ask you why you wear certain things couldn't I but I don't always" Haseo told them.

"Oh well the two inspectors are going to be here shortly are you sure you believe your friends need to hear what these two people say of you? Haseo for all we know they'll take you away to the Order for proper inspection" stated Ovan.

"As sure as I can be they won't be taking me anywhere though if I can help it! The people there don't really need someone who's not able to keep their full abilities up and running without damage to themselves and others like myself at least for the time being" Haseo told the man.

Within twenty minutes of the conversation being finished the doorbell rang ,and Ovan went to open it. The group noticed how uncomfortable Haseo looked even though he was looking down. Ovan walked back in the room with two men; the first was blond with a braid and a slightly stern look in his eyes while he had two dots in the middle of his forehead the other looked like a Hitler doppelganger. The group saw the two men stand at Ovan side while scanning the room before laying eyes on Haseo.

"God help us all " said the blond.

"Ovan May we take a seat to start our evaluation?" asked the Hitler wanna be.

"Of course"

They took their seats near Haseo and looked him over. Before getting out a note pad and pen. The others looked back and forth from each other with nervous glances at each other before looking at Haseo who was worriedly looking a bit between Ovan and the two inspectors.

"Now would you please look up I can't tell much about you if I can't see your face!" said the blond.

"May I ask your name first sirs?" questioned Haseo while he did as he was asked and looked them in the eyes.

"Inspector Howard Link and this is head inspector Malcolm C. Leverrie we're here to evaluate you for use to the Order further more we were sent to investigate your fighting abilities ,and your possible compatibility with a certain substance" Link informed him.

"I see alright what do you want to know about?" he asked.

"My first question is how has your power level done increased or decreased over the past few months?" asked Link.

"Increased along with my control over my weapon it's become more stable" Haseo told them.

"I see and about your body's ability to cope with the strength? I noticed that you don't give off the signature feeling that most of the others do" Link told him.

"Basic my body rejected any form to slow the process down so I'll be stuck with how things are supposed to be soon enough"

"And my final question is…."

"I'll make it simple boy have you turned! If you have we will be removing you from the premises and to the Orders main branch in London England" said Leverrie.

He didn't want another vampire at the black order but Allen, Train, Ed, and Haru had become valuable assets to the Order and now with the youngest of the Knights either awakened or awakening it was very important to get him away from humans that he knew if he was ready to be taken away.

"No I haven't" Haseo said.

"But he's showing signs of becoming that once more if that helps your situation because I'm sure he's not quite ready to leave them behind" said Ovan pointing to the others.

"I see as for all of you have you seen anything that would qualify as different from Haseo's normal behavior?" asked Link.

"He drinks blood, controls that weapon ,and from what we've guessed he can sense presences" said Sakisaka.

"I see well Haseo Rouge…..pack your belongings you'll be leaving shortly" said Leverrie.

Haseo stood his scarlet eyes set to shining bright crimson red.

"I won't be going anywhere" he said.

"What! You belong to the Black Order that is final you are a weapon to use against the Millennium Earl and that is all your worth you filthy hybrid!" snapped Leverrie.

"I can't be much help to you if the only thing I'm worth is a small amount of what your other 'tools' can do" Haseo said his arms crossed over his chest.

"You will be going with us weather you like it or not! Rouge don't make me force you to do so" said Leverrie.

"No Allen didn't send you here therefore he's not ready for me to be there yet" Haseo informed them clearly.

"Like it or not you'll be going with us Rouge"

"No" Haseo said with a rather devious smirk on his face.

"Link seal him…that seems to be the only way we're getting him out of here"

The others jumped to their feet and stood their ground glaring at them. Haseo glared and grabbed his weapon before making it come out and slinging it to where the two inspectors were faced to face with the demonic looking scythe.

"I suggest you two leave me be I'll come when I'm ready but for now I'd be of little to no use to you" Haseo told them with a fierce glare.

"I will fine the others will more than likely come to get you when the time comes Haseo I look forward to seeing you soon and….possibly your friends" said Leverrie.

With that they left. Haseo placed his weapon away and took a few deep breaths before looking at the others who simply stared in disbelief.

"Don't look so surprised you know that I'm different than the rest of you don't think that I'm just going to be missed by the people who run Osiris I work with them because eventually I'll be sent to England to the Black Order head quarters where I'll work with others that are like myself….don't look at me like I'm some type of monster you know better" he said.

"Haseo we just didn't….."

Haseo walked up the stairs and locked himself in his room. His legs gave way and his slid the floor. Soon he could already feel that power and lust rushing through his veins like some shot of adrenaline of life in to a long dry and hungry vein that hadn't felt strength in centuries. Suddenly the memory of blood swam into his line of vision and he recalled the time he had killed hundreds of people. The taste of blood burned in his throat and body before his heart throbbed painfully in his chest his breath caught in his throat and his vision blurred.

"N…not again" he spoke out in a rough voice his breathing becoming labored.

He grabbed the door knob and unlocked it before pushing it open. He leaned on the door for support and tried to find his breath to speak or shout for Ovan to help him.

"O…Ova…OVAN"

They heard him scream out but before they could get to the top of the staircase Haseo's body caved in and he passed out unable to keep himself up any longer. They came up the stairs to find him passed out on the floor but panting almost uncontrollably.

"Haseo!"

Ovan ran to him and picked him up in his arms trying to shake him awake. The others were shocked that he had passed out in the first place. Ovan shook him three more times before moving to lay him in his room on the bed. He removed his shoes and covered him up before sighing.

"What happened?" asked Tabby.

"Something caused the back fire but I'm not sure what that would be exactly I'm still working on figuring out how his body's dealing with the change without the medicine in any form he's drinking blood now and that's what the pills were for to curb that craving but it hasn't worked as well as we had hoped so now we're stuck with something new and I unfortunately don't know much about how to help him with the change" Ovan explained.

"Ovan what can we do? I mean if he's blacking out all the time then why?"

"I don't know come by tomorrow and I'm sure we can do something about it but for now let him rest his body really has recuperated completely and I don't want to push him past what he can take" Ovan explained.

"Okay we'll see you guys tomorrow night Shino, Atoli, Aina, and oh Ovan when Haseo wakes up maybe you should run some tests on him?" stated Sakisaka.

"I suppose that would be wise…we'll see you tomorrow morning" Ovan said before ushering everyone out.

Kuhn and the others left and Ovan, Aina, Shino, and Atoli started with dinner. They cooked Tomato soup and sandwiches for dinner that evening. Somewhere between them sitting down and getting to start eating they heard a groan from near the bottom of the steps followed by a thump. Aina looked to the door way and got up with Ovan leaving the two girls befuddled for a moment before they dragged Haseo in to the dinning room. He looked sick. He was deathly pale and his eyes were black in color.

"Alright lets sit you down"

Ovan tried to help him stand by himself but he wobbled and nearly collapsed.

"Sit him down" said Shino.

Ovan sat him at the table and gently moved his chair to the table. Haseo took a deep breath and had the food put down in front of him. He looked to Ovan who smiled and easily gave him a glass full of water which the boy drank down quickly. After that Ovan gave him something else what he really wanted; blood.

"All of you watch him closely" he said loud enough for them to hear.

Ovan took the glass and put some blood in it out of the canister but first looked to him closely.

"Now Haseo pay attention!" he said.

The boy's eyes locked with his own.

"You can take the blood in the glass or…..take fresh blood from me take your pick"

Shino, Atoli, and Aina looked at Haseo's eyes with their predatory stare and lustful look between the human, and the glass full of blood. It was clear that he could smell it the blood in the glass looked like blood would to a normal person but to Haseo it probably looked satisfying or either appeasing enough whereas a human offering up fresh, hot, pulsing blood to him was all the better.

"It's obvious from what your looking at what you want but your scared to admit it aloud very well" Ovan stood and came around the table before moving up his sleeve. He moved to look the others who were across the table in the eye.

"If you don't get used to this you'll never be able to trust him I know this might feel disgusting but it's what makes him who he is Shino, Atoli, and Aina tell me now if you want to see this if not you may leave until I call you back" Ovan explained.

"I'll stay" said Atoli; She was scared but willing to understand

"Me to" said Shino who didn't really know what to think about what she had agreed to but chose to be like her little sister and understand why this was so crucial.

"This is normal for me Ovan alright?" said Aina.

Ovan nodded and looked at Haseo.

"You can bite now its alright" he told the boy.

Haseo didn't hesitate he felt his fangs come out and he bit down hard on Ovan's arm gripping his arm with his hands holding it in place. Ovan felt a jolt of pain rush through him even though he felt the boy feeding off of him sucking as much blood in as possible. He knew Haseo had a strong bite but this was subliminal to the full strength that he was feeling.

"Just keep going I can tell your thirsty just drink for now okay its fine" Ovan said while he ran his fingers through the boy's hair.

The way it looked to the others was sickening. Haseo's mouth was latched onto the bleeding wound while he drank the blood from it with deep concentration while it slipped down his pale throat and onto the table every so often. His eyes were closed but black eyelashes moved every so often even while Ovan was still trying to keep him calm enough.

"Ovan why are you egging him on?" asked Shino.

"Because if I don't keep him calm then he'll attack I believe that he could very easily take my arm off but I want to keep Haseo's mind in focus…..Gah!"

Ovan felt Haseo's fangs dig deeper into the bite and more blood seep out. Ovan curled his fingers in his hair and pulled lightly.

"Stop now Haseo that's to much"

Ovan pulled Haseo off of his arm and Aina brought a gauze and a towel. She quickly wiped it and cleaned it before wrapping the wound up and Ovan using the towel to help Haseo wipe off the blood. But before he got to his mouth he had already licked it clean.

"Here eat then drink this at least it was helpful to see how much blood you needed" Ovan said giving him the soup and sandwich.

Haseo ate it rather quickly since it was cool enough. After words he sipped at the blood in the glass but much of his bloodlust had already been sated. He looked at Ovan then to the others before looking into the glass of blood.

"It'll be dead if you don't drink it soon Haseo am I clear?" stated Ovan with a slightly harsh tone.

Haseo snapped up and drank it down quickly.

"Ovan I'm going to get a bath my body's aching a bit" Haseo said before standing.

"Very well we'll see you in the morning Haseo" he said.

He nodded and headed upstairs. Somewhere around that time of him running the hot water and getting in he found himself sitting up in the dimmed room that was like a sauna with his knees up to his chest and his head resting on them. He sighed deeply and brushed his fingers over the water surface looking down at it when he raised his head up. Even with the clear feeling that this was how it all began he knew that he was heading for the real start of his journey.

"_I'm so close to being who I used to be that I almost_ _can taste it" _he though while his hand brushed against his thigh.

He could feel some of the whelps of old scars there but barely registered them against the smooth surface of his skin. Haseo sighed and looked up at the dim ceiling. Why was this starting all over again? The question was hard to understand but Haseo was learning who he was piece by piece and honestly to him that was okay.

He got out and dried off before sliding on a pair of loose sweat pants and a t-shirt. He walked out of the bathroom and to his room before going to his bed and laying down. Today had been a long day and it had gone by quickly which he was surprised at.

(Next Day)

Kuhn and the others pulled into the drive and came inside. Ovan was sitting at the table with Aina while Shino and Atoli were finishing with putting their dishes in the sink.

"Where's Haseo?" asked Kuhn.

"In the small library in the top floor where we found him the other day come on guys did you bring what we said?" asked Shino.

"Yup" they said holding up a bunch of backpacks.

"Come on"

They walked up stairs and to the room where they found Haseo sitting at the window bench with a book his lap leaning against the back wall half asleep. When they walked in though scarlet eyes instantly locked onto them before he smiled and stretched. He placed the book away and looked at the backpacks they had with them.

"Why do all of you have backpacks?" he asked.

"Well you see we came to play a game" said Kite.

"What game?"

"The World" they said looking at the large screen computer and the m2d2 (Did I say that right?) on the ground connected with a black box.

"No thank you" said Haseo with a smile.

"Please you never give us a reason as to why you and Aina have the stuff for the World game and yet you never play it!" said Kuhn.

"I have my reasons"

"Did you cheat and get your account suspended?" asked Totah.

"Nope I just don't play it often" he said glancing towards the game which in his mind had a label slapped on it that said "EVIL" .

"Come on just this once we won't ask again" said Saku and Bo at once.

"Fine! Hook it up"

They hooked up the M2D2's and put them on before signing into the game. They each within fifteen minutes of signing in and loading it up felt that something was wrong.

"What's going on this feels weird" said Tabby.

Within a few minutes there was a flash of light and finally the area around them went black. There was a sensation of falling before having the air knocked out of them. A sudden shock raced threw all of them. The first to open their eyes was Tabby, then Shino, Kuhn, Totah, Endrance, Saku and Bo, Saburo, Alkida then Sakisaka. Atoli had been caught by Haseo who was still unconscious.

"Hey there they are!" said Kuhn.

Atoli was just waking up and slowly sat up and started shaking Haseo awake. He slowly opened his eyes and then looked at the group heading towards them.

"Oh Haseo are you okay?" asked Atoli.

"I'm fine I caught you don't worry about anything guys we're fine Atoli didn't suffer any injury" he said rubbing his head.

They looked at the area around them before looking at themselves.

"Guys has anyone noticed that we're dressed like our characters?" asked Sakisaka.

"Ah! He's right look Shino we're both wearing our Harvest Cleric costumes that our characters wear!" said Atoli.

"Tabby's a tribal grappler, Sakisaka a earth blade braider, Endrance is a blade braider, I'm one to, Saburo is a macabre dancer, Saku and Bo are court clerics, Totah is a macabre dancer, so is Alkida, and Haseo is a…" said Kuhn.

"I'm a black adept rouge" he said helping Atoli up.

"I noticed that your PC's clothes are like the ones that I gave you" said Endrance.

"Yea that's really the only reason I took the costume off your hands" he told him.

"Where are we?" asked Sakisaka who was partly glaring at Haseo.

"We're inside the game I think we got sucked in" he said.

They huffed and looked to the boy looking around with a frazzled look on his face.

"Why are we inside the game?" asked Kuhn.

"Because our game pieces were set up to put both me and Aina inside the game to gear it up from there; don't ask my how the corporation managed it but they did and now we're inside a game! I hope none of you hold a grudge against me for not telling you first" he said.

"No it was kind of our own fault Haseo….but! how come your able to do that?" asked Totah.

"Well…you know what we need to find someone in Mac Anu and I think I know where he is he could tell us why it's acted like this" Haseo said to them.

They nodded and headed to Mac Anu; finding a gate they used that to teleport to the area that they needed to go to. Once there they walked threw to Mac Anu where Haseo led them along threw the area to the bridge.

"This place is so pretty and…." started Tabby.

"Phyllo!" Haseo called.

The small cat floating on the bridge looked to him with a big smile.

"Haseo hello long time no see" said the cat in an elderly man's voice.

"Hello Phyllo can you tell us if anything's been going on around here I mean something odder than tri-edge!" he asked figuring that it would be best to not beat around the bush.

"There was a glitch around twenty minutes ago" said the cat.

"Then that must be when we were sucked in" he said thinking.

"Oh so I'm speaking with the real you this time around good" said Phyllo.

"Yea and me and my friends are all stuck in here" he told the cat.

"By the way Haseo your scaring some of the people with your fangs I suggest you retract them" said Phyllo.

"OH!" he said covering his mouth and glancing around to see many people looking fearfully at him.

"_Even here I'm getting these kinds of looks great!" _he thought.

"Fangs again Haseo what's with that?" asked Saburo.

"My Character is supposed to be 100% identical to me that's the way C.C corporation made my character so if I did happen to get sucked into here again my body replaces the character it seems to have worked for all of you as well" he said.

"All I want to know is why we are stuck inside a freaking game!" said Saku.

"Simple ask the programmer for the teleportation section of this game or maybe they should ask you Haseo you are after all a hacker for the game didn't C.C corp. take a vast amount of time to make sure you remembered every cheat code, back drop program, every inch of how to wiggle in and out of the game at your own free will? And if I am not mistaken you did manage to once hack the complete system and find the geographical codes so you could work with what you wanted in the scale of the games settings?" Phyllo stated raising an eyebrow.

"I have every code, graph, and all information on the game in my memory but I don't log on because my cheat codes are high secret and I can't risk someone getting a hold of them!" Haseo said.

"You're a hacker?" asked Endrance.

"Don't look so surprised" Haseo said to him rolling his eyes.

"Well anyways Haseo I believe that you have some choices to make might I ask you to do something?" stated Phyllo.

"What?"

"Go to the serpent of knowledge and use their main computer to find some lost grounds to keep all of you safe you need supplies, money, and weapons to keep yourselves alive and contact Ovan he's not going to like this one bit and he was a programmer for the game" said Phyllo throwing his hands up in the air with a bit of exasperation.

"I know I will"

Haseo thanked the tribal grappler ,and they headed out to the gate way for the Serpent Of Knowledge's head quarters. Upon finding the place they were met with what appeared to be a shack of sorts however the second they headed for the door they were stopped by two voices.

"KUHN!" yelled two boys.

One was a browned haired boy with green eyes in a blade braiders outfit while the others seemed to be a tribal grappler of some type. They were young kids roughly fourteen but they looked over the group and laid their eyes on Haseo. They both froze a mere foot from them.

"Kuhn…..hi" said the dog like boy.

"Gaspard Sailbus hello how are you two?" he asked smiling.

"We're fine but…why is…..why is that Pkk with you?" asked Sailbus.

"What Pkk? There isn't one here" said Tabby.

"You don't see him! He's right next to that cleric! the black adept rouge!" said Gaspard.

"That's not a Pkk that's our friend Haseo we're coming to talk to the people here" said Kuhn.

"HASEO!…Kuhn that's the Pkk that killed one hundred Pk's by himself! He's dangerous" said Sailbus.

"Would you shut your trap kid! Yea sure I'm the scary Pkk Haseo everyone calls me the terror of death but for crying out loud I'm not as vicious as people make me out to be!" Haseo said glaring.

They others seemed dumbfounded; so Haseo was a Pkk? But why hadn't he told them?

"I didn't know you had such a coarse reputation Haseo I mean a Pkk is pretty harsh why are you even?" started Saburo.

"Because that's why C.C corp. assigned me and Aina carbon copy bodies for our Pc's because we agreed to act as Pkk's for them and hackers who wiped out any system malfunctions" Haseo said.

"But you're the one who's killed a hundred Pk's in a single time line of twenty minutes!" said Gaspard.

"I do my job well that's all I'll say" Haseo told them with a shrug.

"Well lets get into this place" said Sakisaka.

"Don't bother knocking they don't answer" Haseo said as he kicked the door open.

(Door slamming open)

"Hi nice place!" he said giving a sarcastic smile towards the two copies of their mythology teachers.

"Mr. Yata? Mrs. Pi what are the two of you doing here?" asked Tabby as she walked in with the others.

"NO WAIT DON'T" started Pi.

Unfortunately the group walked forward Haseo however wasn't as lucky Totah merely nudged him a bit and he fell over into a circle of types that soon became a pillar of light. What surprised them the most was that he had stood up and banged on it before finally the reaction started and he felt a strong power tug at the restraints to get out and be set loose.

"Get him out of that! We don't' need that to happen now!" said Yata.

Pi deprogrammed the setting and allowed Haseo to get out. The surge of electricity had caused him to suddenly feel ill because he fell over to the ground after getting out.

"Are you okay?" asked Sakisaka.

"I'm fine…..I feel a bit shaky but I'll be just fine" he said.

"Please if your feeling capable take a seat all of you" said Yata.

Haseo merely stood and walked passed the two adults before heading to the main computer. He sat down and pulled up the key board before entering several codes into the programming allowing him to pull up all the lost grounds.

"What? How did he?" asked Pi with a startled look.

"I've got every detail of this game set up in my mind right down to the graphs that make it up! You could say I'm one of the ultimate cheat codes but no ones ever going to get any of it from me therefore I can pull up the lost grounds and find which is best" Haseo told her while he typed in a few more things.

They merely watched him work for a moment feeling a bit nervous at the shear amount of screens that had popped up by the time he was almost finished. They looked at several areas from Hulle Granz cathedral to hidden forbidden dead wood. At the end of it a total of twenty six screens were up and running showing off all accounted for and unaccounted for lost grounds.

"In total there are twenty six lost grounds but so far we've only found five but I know of a good one we can use…..Drake van castle is very well hidden and we can easily use that to our advantages" Haseo said.

"Really?" they asked.

"Gaspard, you and Sailbus will be going with us to the lost grounds all of us are going to have to stay where 'they' can't track us down"

"They?" asked Saburo.

"Cubia or Aida I'm not stupid they're looking for some of the corps. Trained hackers so I'm a target and so are the rest of you because we're real here what damage is done is real….just thought I'd let you know"

They sighed a bit realizing that they were in a fair bit of danger. Phyllo suggested that they go to the market place and get supplies for the hide out. Haseo had gotten most of what they needed giving it to Gaspard, and Sailbus so they could take the supplies to the Castle. Once they were sure that everything was done they headed to the chaos gate and straight to the castle.

(Buzzing)

"OUCH!" yelled Kuhn as he landed upside down on the ground of the castle.

"I said watch how you plan on landing" said Haseo who disabled the gate.

"So now what?" asked Tabby.

"In we go" he said.

With them walking inside the castle they were met with a surprisingly beautiful interior. The castle inside looked like something from the middle ages, and was a tad bit gothic but he had a beauty to it like something old timed, simple but wonderful, and most of all very large.

"Nice!" said Alkida.

"Well this should work I'm not a hundred percent sure how long it will take for Ovan and Aina to get us out of here so I suggest you stay where we can see each other or where we know it's safe. If you leave the area don't leave without a friend with you, keep your guard up because anyone could be infected by Aida, and lastly don't think for a second that this is simple as just playing because this time we're playing for keeps!" Haseo informed them.

"Since when were you elected leader?" asked Sakisaka.

"Please if you want you can take up the job of making sure we all live! It's such an easy task! Why don't you just go ahead and take charge Sakisaka I'm sure as a 'cub scout' you can handle a virus that can send people into coma's and even kill them!" Haseo said snapping at the person in front of him as he stood his ground and got in his face.

"I bet I could handle this "Aida" person if you can I mean what can you do that I can't?" Sakisaka asked.

"Plenty!" Haseo stated with a glare his eyes burning into mercury with blue rings.

"Whoa calm down there's no need to go psycho monster slayer on us Sakisaka I think Haseo should be the one leading us because he knows the most about the game if he knows how to keep us safe then let him take charge he's just trying to keep us alive!" said Kuhn trying to keep the two from fighting.

"Yea right he's a freak! Look at him is this even human look into his eyes and tell me what you see!" Sakisaka snapped at the others.

They looked into Haseo's scarlet eyes seeing past the glare they had towards Sakisaka and deeper than that they saw something inhuman, darker than normal, but loving and confused. There was something slithering inside their friend ready to be set loose at any second in time. But what was it? The feeling that was coming off of Haseo's body already wasn't normal or human. It was something different this was what Sakisaka was talking about. Haseo's eyes were showing what he was; a creature that was years older than he looked, something remarkably different than what the outer appearance looked like.

"Your right there's something there….but….what?" muttered Alkida.

Haseo closed his eyes and turned around his whole body shaking with some form of aggression.

"I'm different I know that I've known it since the day I woke up in that lab I knew that I wasn't human the first time I looked into the mirror I asked Ovan what I was he said that it wasn't time for me to know…..the day that his wife died he told me…he said….'your different your not human your something else your….your immortal I kept you in the labs to make sure that you were safe' I still don't know if he's telling me the truth and I hate that I don't know the full truth and I can't tell any of you what I really am because honestly I don't know completely myself" Haseo said glancing over his shoulder to them.

"Immortal? Haseo Ovan has to be lying to you there's no way that your….." started Tabby.

"We'll find out soon enough I know but I'm not scared to know if he's telling me the truth hell I'm sure he was"

"Cut the dramatic crap immortality is not real it's impossible!" Kuhn said.

"Dramatic? Not in the least Sakisaka you have a gun with you right? Take it out and shoot me!" Haseo said looking at the person.

"No I can't do that! What if you…..what if you die? I can't live with that on my conscious" Sakisaka said.

"You'll use it soon I know I have three days left you'll shoot me I know it because I'll hurt one of you I'll be going after someone….I can already tell that I need help from something but you'll see soon because I'm already changing" he said glancing to the side.

"Changing?" asked Shino.

"look at my left eye" he said sweeping his bangs out the way of his eyes.

That showed the scarlet/mercury color that was twisting. The two colors touched and danced around each other but never once mixed.

"God what happened your…..your eye its…."

"You see it? Good this is what my eyes really look like!" he said pointing to the mixed color eye.

"This is what they really looks like? Your eyes?" asked Tabby as she came close enough to see the odd colors.

"The mercury color that comes into my eyes sometimes is from this I don't know why though I just know that before we get out of here I'll be who I'm supposed to be" he said.

They chose to set up their supplies and moved over to the rest of the castle finding their rooms and ending the day with meeting downstairs. The group was cooking when they heard a crash from the upper levels and that was followed by Gaspard and Sailbus running down the staircase and to the kitchen where the group stopped them.

"What happened?" asked Tabby.

"Haseo…..he's acting odd…..he's growling, and he's curled up into a ball in his room he's hurting" said Gaspard.

"Hurting?" asked Kuhn.

"He's panting and his breathing is off balance like really shaky I think he's going into shock or something" said Sailbus.

The group darted up the stairs to his room. They found him trying to stand up while leaning against the wall but his legs gave up and he fell down. Only to get to his knees and hands trying to get his breath and stand again.

"Haseo stop" said Shino as she and Totah came over and helped him over to the bed before sitting him down.

"Your burning up" Shino said while feeling of his forehead.

"I'm…really….almost out of….time" he said gasping while trying to get his breath.

"How much longer?" asked Totah.

"Twenty four hours maybe….forty eight hours….I'm not sure which one will come first….get Yata…. and Pi down here okay" he said his eyes half lidded his breathing becoming more labored.

"Get Yata and Pi here now okay we need them to help" said Tabby as Kuhn called them up.

"What is it?" asked Pi on the video screen.

"Haseo's running out of time here we need you two to help he's really hot and having trouble breathing Pi and Yata you two have to come now!" Kuhn said to the video.

Pi looked at the boy on the bed with Shino and Tabby trying to sooth out the pain that was evident on his face. She knew what this was. They needed to be there now.

"He's turning we'll be there soon" said Pi as she turned off the screen.

(At the Serpent Of Knowledge)

"Mr. Yata!" called Pi.

"What is it Pi I'm busy?" he asked.

"Haseo Rouge is turning we need to get to him now the epitaph could awaken and he can't control it let alone his bloodlust…he's too young of a vampire" Pi said.

"He's already started turning? His bloodlust will be almost unquenchable with he wakes up and is a vampire again you do realize that right?" Yata asked.

"We can't leave those children there with him while being unguarded from him if he attacks anyone he'll drain them dry we need to be there to hold him down especially if Skeith awakens!" she said.

Yata nodded thinking on the prospect of seeing a 'key' element awaken. (A/N: hint ,hint)

"Very well where are they?"

"Drake Van Castle" she said.

"That's befitting" he muttered as they teleported out.

(Back at the castle)

(Scream)

"He's been screaming off and on for almost an hour! What can we do to help him?" asked Kuhn.

Totah and him were trying to hold him down but Haseo's small frame was stronger than it looked let alone at the moment it felt stronger than ever. Something was happening and they couldn't help him. He was in pain and nothing could be done. Totah looked into the boy's eyes full of tears, and utter agony. His body however was thrashing constantly, arching, wriggling, and his hands continuosly clawed at the two holding him down. Totah almost wished it would stop completely but there wasn't anything they could do.

"I don't know Haseo listen to me look at me okay?" asked Totah.

Haseo's bloodshot, scarlet/mercury eyes rolled towards him the sapphire blue ring around them making the colors glow, while they looked crazed and fearful. The tears spilling over the sides and down his pale, soft face showed how much it hurt and it made his friends feel overly upset. Atoli was being comforted due to her not being able to withstand the sounds and the painful looks in his eyes and on his face.

"We're going to get help okay; Yata and Pi are coming don't worry what can we do to help in the mean time?" he asked.

Haseo's face was paler than normal, his lips were trembling while he tried to speak and his body shivered from the cold sweat that broke out over his body. The feeling of ice/fire in his veins made his hands tremble even when he managed to grip Totah's arm. He forceably pulled himself up before resting his head on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm…..sorry….." he muttered while panting.

"Sorry for what?" asked Totah.

"I…..caused…pain"

"Pain what do you?….gah!"

Haseo bit down closing his eyes tightly trying to ignore the electric shock it gave his body forcing the transfermation to excel twice as quickly. He was craving blood though and Totah unfortunately hadn't known what he was doing until he had bit down. He felt regret flood his body and even though he couldn't do anything about it he had to ease the pain somehow it was too much for him to take.

"S-stop! Haseo what are you doing? Please stop! Haseo!" Totah gripped his friend's thin shoulders hoping to pull him off.

It took both Kuhn, Sakisaka, Endrance, and Kite to pull Haseo off of Totah. Once they did though they pinned him down. Haseo's breathing evened a bit but was still rough and labored. While his fever hadn't stopped yet. All they could do was watch.

"Why did you bite me?" asked Totah.

"I need…it…the pains to…much" Haseo said in a half slurred voice.

"I'm sorry that your hurting but Haseo you can't feed off of me like a leech you'll kill me" Totah said.

Haseo licked his lips clean slowly and then turned his head the other way trying to not look any of them in the eyes.

"Haseo listen to me we don't know what's happening so we can't help you much at all tell us what's happening!" stated Endrance trying to comfort his friend.

"Turning…..I knew it would happen soon…I'm such an idiot…all of you need to…..go out" he said.

"Go out we're not leaving you here alone your in pain!" said Kite.

Haseo's hand grabbed his arm and he looked at him from the corners of his eyes.

"I'm not safe to be around right now all of you are in danger you need to go…ou-t"

Haseo leaned over to the side of the bed as quick as possible before throwing up black blood.

"Get Out!"

"We're not leaving you" Kuhn snapped.

Haseo sat up and glanced their way with sharp eyes. Anger getting the better of his temperment he growled baring his fangs at them and lurching forward his eyes turning strait sapphire and mercury.

"GET OUT!" he snarled threw his fangs.

He saw their faces pale, sweat form on those pale faces before their eyes widened. Even with his breathing being short and raspy the looks on their faces showed fear. Something he hoped he wouldn't have to use against them.

"You can't see this get out!" he snapped again.

"H-Haseo…what….why?" started Tabby.

"GO AWAY LEAVE ME ALONE GET OUT!" he shouted his breath getting shorter by the minute.

"We're your friends we can't leave you when your…"

"I don't give a fuck about any of you leave me alone stay away from me the only thing that will come out of all of you staying is death stay and I swear I'll kill you! It'll be slow and painful so unless you want to die GET OUT!" he growled at them.

Slowly they backed away from him fearful expressions on their faces. He didn't let up his gaze on them. Like burning coals in a fire. The colors turned back to scarlet/mercury before he saw the door shut. Haseo fell back onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. A shakey breath left him before tears slipped down his face. The uncontrollable sobbs of anger, fear, and pain he didn't want to do that to them, in fact he didn't want to hurt them at all. He loved them dearly but…he was a monster it was clearer than ever before that he was. Here he was trapped in a game and turning into a vampire…what had he done to them though? He had just scared his friends more than anything else ever had.

"I'm sorry…..but I'm….I'm a monster you can't trust me…I can't trust myself" he muttered under his breath.

(Outside and downstairs)

"All our wanting for the truth and now…..look at what's happening" said Kuhn.

They all were still shaking from what had happened.

"The look in his eyes it wasn't….that wasn't Haseo" Atoli said.

"Yes it was….he's just….I don't know…..I don't know what that was I don't think I've ever seen something so horrifying as that….he looked like he was….." started Endrance actually feeling nothing but fear.

Most of them when they looked back a memory from before all this happened they remembered warm scarlet eyes, a comforting smile, and joyful laughs from their friend but since they came back. Haseo was a different person.

"Who was that? I don't remember Haseo looking like that before" said Tabby.

"I don't know if this is…"

(Door Opening)

"You all are going to get your answers very soon and when you see him become who he is supposed to be you will no longer doubt who Haseo Rouge is" said Yata as he and Pi came in and stood before them.

"You haven't seen what's upstairs" said Saku.

"Oh I have I've known what he was the second I looked into his eyes I knew he was…"

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Mr. Yata!" Pi said as she ran up the stairs.

Yata nodded and he walked up the staircase with her before looking behind him.

"Come" he said to them.

They followed slowly. Once at the door again Pi was seen sitting on the bed threading her fingers threw his hair trying to calm him down.

"Shush you need to calm down your hearts racing to quickly at this rate you'll get worse" she said.

"I…don't know…how much…worse I could….get" he said.

"You silly boy your turning it could get much worse I've seen people who turn snap their spines into from all the thrashing that happens in the final stages your in stage three from the looks of it stage seven is the last stage and with that you are no longer human the guardians did well with breeding you from your parents apparently" said yata.

"Go to hell baldy!" he growled.

"Stop now that's enough" Pi said.

They watched the two of them work on their friend for a short while before slowly they realized something different. There was something different from normal about Haseo he was giving them a feeling of something dangerous yet protective something different than ever before.

"How much…longer?" he asked.

"I'd say you have forty-eight hours at most so by day three here you'll be in stage seven" Yata said.

"Gr-great" Haseo choked out the reply before the pain and fear got the better of him and he passed out.

"Poor thing" Pi muttered.

The others slowly walked in and watched their friend sleep on while Pi took the bowl of water and cloth from Yata before ringing it out and placing it on his forehead.

"His fever's to high" said Pi.

"What do you mean?" asked Kuh.

"It's 108"

'WHAT?" they asked.

"When in a turning the fevers can reach up to 209 degrees the body's ability to cope with these things are indeed hard to handle but with Haseo's body being abnormal I don't see how it should be a problem for him after all these fevers aren't done yet" he said.

"Is he…..is Haseo going to….is Haseo going to die?" asked Tabby.

"No he can't die"

"What? He can't?" asked Kite.

"No the boy there you'll never believe me but I will tell you what we know when he wakes up.

They nodded.

(NEXT DAY)

(Scream)

"Not again" Kite trembled at the sound feeling an overwhelming sadness overcome him.

"Tabby, Shino help me right quick we need someone to get the needle" said Pi.

Yata watched Haseo's body arch and convulse as he felt another serge of ice & fire course threw his veins. Before Tabby or Shino could get to the room Haseo's eyes had lolled back into his head and his body fell flat against the mattress of the bed.

"He's pushing it forward!" said Yata realizing what the boy was doing.

"Pushing what forward?" asked Shino.

The others slowly crept their way towards the door to listen.

"He's making the turning excel he's doing something to himself to make it speed along he's making it work quicker" the man said with surprise.

'What he's forcing it?" asked Kuhn.

"Yes I'm surprised that he's capable of making himself turn quicker to…" Yata glanced towards the group.

"None of…them know" Haseo gasped out while he tried to sit up.

His body was twisted sideways so he could look at them. His small frame made him look weak and brittle to them. He was the color of porcelain and looked flawless. His eyes had changed to a scarlet/mercury and the pupils were vertical then his eyes were ringed in a beautiful sapphire blue.

"I look different don't I?" he asked.

"Your paler and your eyes are different" said Shino.

"My eyes look odd I know but this is what they really look like" he told her.

"No their beautiful" she said.

He blinked a few times before coughing again. Blood slipped threw his fingers when his hand had been over his mouth.

"Haseo" Tabby had come to him immediately.

"It's fine there's little to no chance of me dying from blood loss" he said smiling even while there was a thick line of blood running down the corner of his mouth.

"No your not fine your coughing up blood, you haven't told us what's happening, and we've been here helping you non stop since we got sucked into this screwed up game and now your….doing something that Yata and Pi are calling 'turning' what the fuck does that mean?" Kuhn asked

"You have one more day…..can't you wait that long?" he asked.

How did this happen one minute everything was moments away from being okay then Haseo was in hell. His friends were scared, and angry at him and they were in a game! Literally.

"I'm not sure we can Haseo we've been waiting almost two months!" Kuhn said.

"Listen this is basic to me now I've lied far to long and I'm sorry but soon it'll be over and I won't hide what I am after tomorrow I promise" Haseo said.

"Okay" they said.

Tomorrow would bring new events but for now Haseo was happy with curbing their wants to know. This had been kept up long enough. He was what he was and no one could change that.

"_We'll just wait and see what tomorrow holds…..I'll be a vampire in less than twenty-four hours….Guy's…..I'm sorry" _Haseo thought.

(CHAPTER 6 : CONFLICT) *END*

_Wow cliffy see you next time._

_Chapter 7: Intrigue _

_BYE. _


	5. Chapter 7: INTRIGUE

Me: Hi guys.

Haseo: Great.

Sakisaka: hey this isn't so bad right now.

Tabby: Yea but I've read her other halves and Wow there deep like when it gets into it then we're really going to be in for it.

Shino: Now guys your making Shadow unhappy.

Me: *pouting in corner with rain cloud over head*

Atoli: Sorry Shadow.

Me: Na it's okay.

Haseo: Okay song!

Me: SHINO!

Shino: Alright the song for this chapter is….HOPELESS BY BREAKING BENJAMIN.

Me: I love them.

Cast: Us too.

(CHAPTER 7: INTRIGUE) *OPEN*

Since the night before last the group had been downstairs almost the entire time they had been in the castle. Haseo's 'illness' scared them and even though it was some sickness they didn't know what to think of him anymore. Why was this happening? Why was it him? Where were they going to go from here as friends? Both Yata and Pi at the moment though were sitting downstairs with the group talking about what to do next.

"Haseo can't stay here anymore Ovan needs to get all of you out of here because I know for a fact that he's acting different….could any of you put aside your anger at him and help?" asked Pi.

"He's lied to us and the two of you haven't got a clue as to what he's like lately that thing upstairs needs a bit more than our help but we have to figure out how to save him or slow down the process!" said Sakisaka.

"Could you pull the trigger? Sakisaka?" asked Yata.

"What?" he asked.

"When Haseo turns completely he'll attack someone when that happens could you pull the trigger to stop him from hurting someone?" Pi asked them.

"Why would we? He's our friend!" said Tabby.

(Thump)

"But I will hurt someone I'll do something to somebody I already feel that coming on" Haseo said this slowly as he used the banister of the stairway to get down the staircase.

"That's ridiculous Haseo you don't think that you'll really…." started Saburo.

"I will I'm barely able to hold myself up right now…but give me a few minutes I'll kill one of you if you don't watch your backs" he warned them.

He had finally made it to the bottom of the stairwell and walked slowly towards them. Eyes fixated on the group with a predatory stare.

"We have one day until I'm back to the way I used too be as Yata and Pi said can you pull the trigger to stop me from hurting someone?" he asked.

They looked down which made a cold laugh come from their friend.

"I thought so…..look at all of you what are you doing? Are all of you going to be able too stop me?" he asked.

"We won't have to" said Shino.

Haseo laughed at them showing off his fangs making the cold sound twice as demonic.

"You don't have a clue as to what you are up against! I'll warn you now don't be foolish" he said.

"Up against? Your…what…what's happening to you? This isn't you" Shino said.

"Really then tell me who I am because I'm sure that this isn't what you know" he said before turning his back to them.

"What's wrong with you; your acting different" said Saburo.

"Because I am turning into something cruel…..I'm guilty of a lot of things but this time I'm becoming a monster and I want to let you know that what you'll see during these next few hours…..I'm sorry for what I'll do or what I'll become" he said before walking back up the stairs.

They were left in utter silence for hours on end before Haseo's screams sent Pi, Shino, and Yata along with Tabby back up the stairs. They had found him curled up on the ground clutching his heart while his eyes were wide with shock. Pi and picked him up before looking to Yata. He had nodded and walked over before grabbing Haseo and holding his shaking, sizzling hot body against him. His temperature nearly scorched him at touch.

"He's far to hot we need to put him in an ice bath to cool him down" said the man.

"Pi why are we going to do that won't that bring his body temperature down too much?" asked Tabby.

"Feel of your friends body" she said.

Tabby walked timidly towards him before reaching out and placing a hand on Haseo's forehead. His skin as pale as it was felt like a coal from a fire, his skin was sweaty, and he was shivering. Tabby felt tears rise up in her light purple eyes. A sob came from her as her hands covered her eyes. Pi sighed sadly before nodding to Yata.

"I'll need ice, a towel and anything else you could think of that will help him am I clear?" asked Pi to Shino.

"No don't worry about it I'll get some things for you two and I'll have the others come help" she said before coming downstairs.

(Downstairs)

"Shino what's going on?" asked Kite.

"Haseo's got a fever again it's sizzling hot! He's probably got a fever of a 109" she said before telling them to get ice, towels, and anything they could think of to help.

Once they got everything they walked back upstairs. Pi had removed Haseo's shirt, and his boots plus any metal he had on him. She was holding onto him at the moment with a cold compress on his forehead. Yata led them to the bathroom where Kuhn, Sailbus, Kite, and Totah froze. The room was cool, too cool.

"What are you going to do?" asked Endrance as he slowly came into the room.

"We're going to put him in an ice bath too bring his temperature down; he's got a fever of almost 200 there's nothing else we can do" Yata said as he took the ice from Kuhn and poured it into the bathtub.

"Are you insane? He'll get hypothermia!" said Sakisaka.

"Not with what he is this will help him" he said.

Yata called for Pi and she brought Haseo into the room before placing him in the ice. His eyes snapped open and he clawed at her his hands clenching into her clothes and hair as tight as possible. Every time she tried to let go Haseo screamed or shook in fear looking at the ice with horror.

"Stop It! Your hurting him!" said Alkida.

"No we're not he's scared because this is what they do to people who were in mental hospitals" Yata said.

They froze stiff for a second before they looked to the scared boy who was wildly trying to avoid the ice below him and Pi who was trying to calm him.

"Haseo listen your fever is going to make you sick you have to let us help you; we're going to settle you down in the ice and cool you off after words we'll start warming you up again" she explained gently.

Slowly he nodded and let them put him in the ice. He became stiff at first but later he adjusted to the cool temperature and slowly laid down the rest of the way. Pi put a towel behind his head and Yata settled down beside him. He looked him over slowly before reaching out and putting a finger against his shoulder before sliding it down to his stomach.

"Your fairly soft your skin must be sensitive am I correct?" he asked.

Haseo nodded a bit biting into his bottom lip.

"None of that now your body can't take to much at the moment and I'm merely assessing a few things about you firstly about how your body is structured" he said.

"I…..w-was a….preemie….I was born…..four….weeks….e-earl-ly" he said shakily.

"I see and I guess you were colicky as well? He asked placing a hand against his stomach.

"Mhm" he said shivering a bit.

"Your not eating enough your muscles are underdeveloped" Yata informed him.

Yata was a doctor in medicine regarding to children when he was younger; now at age 40 he wasn't anything but a teacher. However he knew someone who was malnourished when he saw one. Haseo's abdominal muscles were underdeveloped, as was the rest of his slim soft body. He could admit that him being a preemie and being a colicky baby did ad up to him being small framed, and rather fragile looking. He still felt that he was not healthy enough.

"I-I've….a-always been like t-this" he said.

"So it's genetic maybe? Well anyways I feel that you need to feed or something to cool this down a bit. Much more of a temperature and you'll go straight into the final stages if of course you blood-let" he said.

Haseo nodded and Yata said he'd give him a few minutes before coming to get him. At the point in time though no one was in there with him. He was hurting greatly, his body ached, throbbed, and shook with every second ticking by. He wanted this to end; he was so tired and the pain was unbearable. A shock of that ice & fire combination shot threw him and he arched up like a bow and arrow feeling a tremendous agony clench around his heart.

Falling back into the ice beneath him he shivered before his eye darted around to the room before landing on the metal short blade that he had with him. Sitting up a bit before reaching up he grabbed the blade and pulled it back with him. Yata said that he had to blood-let to force the last level, though he was sure it wouldn't be fair to his friends was this agony really fair to him? No it wasn't.

"I'm sorry…but I can't…I can't do this…not anymore" within five second the feeling of cold metal slicing into his wrist was noticed.

It hurt but the blood that came from it made him feel the change in his body quicken. He did the same to the other wrist even though he had promised he knew this was all he could do. Haseo felt a sharp snap of electricity course threw his body before he slid back and held his wrists against the ice. A painful gasp came from him before he felt the surge of energy crack the seal on his mind. The rush of blood coming up his throat made him choke a bit before spiting it out.

With the shocks he felt he knew that it was starting. When his body felt a pain that took agony to a new level he knew it was too late for anyone to stop it. A sharp clench around his heart the pain spreading like wild fire caused his body to convulse and a scream to come from him. The door had burst open but with him curling into himself they couldn't see what he had done. He felt someone -most likely Yata or Kuhn judging from the strength of the arms around him- pull him from the tub and onto the floor. The blood that seeped out of the cuts he had inflicted on himself started spreading out.

"Oh God Haseo!" he heard Atoli call to him he heard the others as well.

"Stay back!" Pi had said that.

"You idiot you've made it come to the final stage what were you thinking?" asked Yata.

Haseo's breath merely caught in the back of his throat before his eyes lolled back in his head. With that he was unconscious. That was when without his knowledge the marks from a epitaph appeared as red glowing eyes. Those had come around his entire body glowing like the eyes of evil. Yata had pushed everyone back at that staring with amazement.

"Remarkable….I thought they were all dead….an epitaph user I'm shocked he's got to be the last one" said Yata.

The others had merely stared before the marks vanished. That was when they were forced out of the room. Within the next fifteen minutes there was a demonic and feral growl from the room followed by many crashes and screams from Pi before suddenly there was silence. Feeling fear over come them they slowly came over to the door before slowly pushing it open. In the room both Yata and Pi were dishevel and fearful looking while the boy below them was thrashing arching up to get away and growling.

"Don't come in here he'll kill you" said Pi.

"Wha….no….Haseo wouldn't…." started Tabby.

That was when demonic glowing red eyes landed on her. A feral growl came from him as he pushed against the two teachers. A wild look in his eyes. They were frozen.

"Do you all like what you see? Is this what you wanted from the truth?" asked Yata.

They looked at their friend; demonic red eyes, a sinister aura around him, and fangs bared. No this isn't their friend, whoever or whatever this thing was they didn't want anything to do with it.

"That's not…that's not Haseo" said Kuhn.

"Yes this is your friend this is what he really is" said Pi.

Haseo clawed at her swiping for her throat.

"Haseo! Stop this control yourself!" she snapped.

A wicked smile split across his lips. His friends hadn't ever seen something so horrible. This wasn't Haseo, Haseo was sweet and kind compared to the creature that was being held down.

"No this isn't…this isn't Haseo" said Shino.

"Yes it is it's over now; Haseo's not even human anymore" said Yata while looking on with interest.

"I suggest you leave until we calm him down so he can talk to you; he passed out so this is particularly shocking to him and….." in that instant Haseo broke loose and darted straight for the group.

They screamed but only Atoli was pulled over to the ground beneath him. He was leaning over her with a wicked look in his normally warm scarlet eyes. Now they were cold, and Atoli was fearful. This wasn't Haseo at least not the one she knew.

"Haseo please….I'm scared…please" she begged tears welling up in her eyes.

He stopped for a second before looking at her. Suddenly those cold pits of red had life in them again, light, warmth, and utter fear spilled into them. That was followed by tears that slowly dripped down to her cheeks from above her. Atoli's arms were pinned down by him but she at the moment didn't realize anything but fearfulness of the creature above her. Therefore when he let go she ran away to the others. Haseo had kept looking at the floor in shock.

He had every intention of hurting her; he would have killed her if she hadn't said one thing 'I'm scared' he scared her. It was his fault.

"Atoli are you alright?" asked Saburo.

"I-I'm….f-fine…Haseo didn't….h-hurt me" she said her eyes tearing up.

Haseo gained some of his ground back before looking over his shoulder; he felt defeated, this wasn't what he wanted. They were scared of him.

"A-Atoli?" he asked.

She looked at him before fear filled her eyes.

"I-I'm….sorry"

Kuhn felt anger overcome him.

"WHAT ARE YOU? THIS ISN'T HUMAN WHAT HAVE YOU BECOME?" he yelled coming to him and giving him a sharp kick to his side.

Haseo merely took the punishment before looking down with his eyes closed.

"Vampire" he said.

Silence over came them….no….this wasn't possible. Kuhn froze in fear before thinking of everything that had happened, his eyes, his skin, fangs, power, blood…now every piece fell into place.

"No" his legs gave out in horror making him fall to his rear in shock.

"I am…..I lied….I'm no human" he said.

"God Haseo….we didn't think that….no….you can't be!" Shino was the one to act this time.

"I was born on December 24th 1845 at 10:30pm in London England my mother was a vampire whereas my father was a demon of sorts….I've lied for so long…I'm sorry" he said slowly trying to get to his feet.

The others stood ready for him to hurt them but it never came.

"Don't bother I won't hurt you I never hurt someone I love it's my vow" he said.

"Why?" asked Tabby.

Haseo glanced at her with those strange mixed eyes. His ivory skin, flawless, smooth, and practically untouched by anything showed off his slim body, white hair, and scarlet/Mercury eyes. He sighed a bit showing his fangs while he was still trying to get his balance.

"Why did I lie? Because I was scared…..I still am….all of you don't know how many times I've wanted to show….show all of you" he said.

"So you've been scared? That's a load of crap Haseo! Look at yourself why have you done this?" asked Sakisaka.

Haseo's legs trembled before giving out. He hit the floor before returning to gasping. His clawed hands gouged into the surface of the wooden floor. As the red eyes from earlier appeared circling his body in pieces making rings of them.

"Haseo compress it don't let that power out; your body's not ready to handle all of this…..you just turned your body needs to heal first" said Yata.

"I….can't….." he said trembling all over as he fought for breath.

Pi ushered the group of terrified teenagers out of the room and shut the door behind them. They looked at her with hatred.

"Why is he?…..why is Haseo a…." started Totah.

"We only know so much about him; Haseo's case is rare and I'm worried for him. He's just a baby too their kind, he's a neophyte there's no way of telling exactly how powerful he is at this moment though because he just awakened. I'm going to warn all of you closely. Do not push him in fact if you can't be nice and try to listen stay away from him until he's better!" said Pi.

"He's some monster! That wasn't our….."

(Scream)

"What was that?" asked Saburo.

"Haseo"

Regardless of the situation they had burst the door open. Yata was holding him against a wall a blade pressed neatly against his stomach. Apparently Haseo had managed to get his shirt back on at some point however at the moment he looked like he was in pain. Yata however was smiling.

"You're an interesting one; very flexible, your also very strong, harsh, and bloodthirsty aren't you? When have you actually fed?" he asked.

"Not even….two days ago" he said gritting his teeth against the sensation of the blade on his skin.

"No boy I mean really fed; vampires are supposed to drain someone dry the first few times they feed you've been deprived of that privilege. But I will repair that situation, Haseo your thirsty because you've blood-let look at your wrist their still bleeding, your merely transcending deeper into bloodlust you need to feed completely it's normal" he said.

"No I c-can't….I w-won't kill someone!" he said.

"You've done it plenty before haven't you?" he asked deviously.

Haseo looked down his body falling limp when he realized he was caught in hiding that fact. He didn't hate the truth it was apart of who he was but all he could do was slowly glance towards his friends faces.

"I have killed people before when I was younger; I suppose your right I haven't done that in a long time but I feel compelled to tell you Yata that I try to not kill my victims" Haseo said.

"Boy you're a neophyte you have to feed continuously and Ovan doesn't know how to properly give you the chances to feed"

"I'll be fine" he said.

That was when the others had come in slowly to the room. Haseo's eyes glanced back up to them and he stared weakly.

"Haseo I was wondering something?" asked Saburo.

"Yes"

"Are you…..are you really a…." she started.

"Yes I am a vampire" he said.

"Prove it!" said Sakisaka.

Haseo looked up at Yata who nodded and let him go. Haseo landed easily before in a heart beat he was over at Sakisaka. His hand was wrapped around his throat easily before he smirked a bit. He pulled Sakisaka over to him and leaned into where his ear was.

"I can prove what I am easily…but you will regret telling me to do so" he said.

Before he could ask why Haseo had managed to bite deep into his neck. Blood seeped into his mouth before he drank it down hungrily. Yata was watching with mild interest before seeing that Haseo was taking much more than he should have been. True he did say that he needed to drain someone dry to satisfy his thirst but his friends weren't a good idea to drink from. His reason was simple, because he didn't think this boy could stand knowing that he killed someone who was close to him.

"Haseo let go" he said grabbing his shoulders.

Yata had to pull him off of Sakisaka; blood pulsing from the bite even though his lips and mouth in fact the whole front of his face around his mouth was covered in blood. He didn't seem to want to stop, he wanted more. But he couldn't have anymore than he had.

"Monster" muttered Sakisaka.

Haseo had looked off to the side. Sakisaka chose to remove everyone from the room for the time being. Atoli was in tears, Shino he hadn't ever seen her so scared, as for the others. They were horrified. Once they were out of the room they looked over at each other.

"That can't be him; Haseo's so sweet compared to that 'thing'!" said Tabby.

"It's disgusting! Sick! Foul that creature in that room is a monster in human's skin" Kuhn said.

"What are we going to do?" asked Totah.

"I don't want anything to do with it" said Sakisaka while holding the wound on his neck.

However Atoli was sitting on the floor crying. She didn't want to hear the words that she was. Haseo was just scared, he was trying to understand as much as they were. It wasn't fair. This was sicker than anything she had ever known, but Haseo was someone she loved deeper than a friend. She needed to talk to him alone. Atoli stood and dusted off her cleric costume and stood in front of the door.

"Atoli what are you doing?" asked Totah.

"I'm going to talk to Haseo alone; all of you are scared of him but me….I'm not seeing a monster" she said turning to look at them.

"What do you mean that thing in there is wild!, sickening, and….." started Kuhn before he was silenced by the young Summer Harvest Cleric's staff.

"No he's not…..he's scared" she said.

"Please he's bloodthirsty Atoli he'll kill you!" said Sakisaka.

"No he won't" she said.

"Why not you can't delude yourself into thinking it's the same Haseo! That thing in there is a fiend he doesn't care who he kills as long as he gets blood….what would make you think that you could make a difference?" asked Kite.

"Because…" Atoli told him.

"Because why?" asked Tabby.

"I….I just….." she started.

"You can't make a difference he's not going to be the same! He's some beast! What makes you think you'll change that?" said Totah.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM" she said.

They froze at the words; Atoli's tears were rubbed out of her eyes before she looked at them.

"I love him with all my heart I'd never turn my back on him he hasn't with us has he?" she asked.

They sighed.

"Atoli he's not even human! How could you possibly love him?" asked Alkida.

"I just do it's hard to explain" she said before turning around and walking into the room before shutting the door.

(Inside the room)

Haseo was again being held down by Yata and Pi; his breathing was rough and uneven, while his eyes were half lidded. She slowly walked towards them before coming to sit down at his head. She saw his eyes glance towards her before getting a bit wide with surprise. Atoli reached out even while Yata and Pi were watching in surprise at her actions towards his head. She placed a hand on his forehead feeling a fever still mingling with his recent change. Atoli threaded her fingers threw his hair trying to calm him down.

"Your hurting still aren't you?" she asked.

He merely looked at her.

"Atoli what are you doing in here?" asked Pi.

"I just want to be with him…..could I be alone with him for a second?" she asked.

They looked at each other before slowly letting go of Haseo and walking away. They came out the door and walked away making the group go with them. Back In the room however Atoli was being asked a few questions.

"Why are you in here?" Haseo asked her that with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I'm your friend" she said.

"The others don't seem to want to be around me"

"Their scared Haseo; your not even the same person that we used to know" Atoli said.

"I'm just me though! I'm not evil but I am dangerous Atoli you can't trust me; not anymore" he said simply.

"Liar! Haseo your not dangerous at least I don't believe so"

He looked at her oddly before slowly sitting up.

"Prove that your not scared of me then"

"How?" she asked.

That was when he had leaned in and nuzzled her throat gently. She gulped a bit but realized how he felt at that moment. He was thirsty and she was the only one in the room that could help him.

"Are you still thirsty?" she asked him.

"I am" Haseo told her.

She nodded and felt him lick along the pulse of one of her veins before finally he bit down onto her neck. A sharp pain filled her body as he started to drink down her blood. He had recalled a memory of someone telling him that virgin blood was the best because it was still very pure. That was true, because the blood he was tasting was sweet, completely unfiltered. Pure as can be.

"Haseo that hurts" she said.

Somewhere between her speaking to him and his bite becoming a bit stronger he had pushed her onto her back and was laid gently on top of her. So caught up in everything he barely noticed his hands trailing up her sides. Atoli felt it though, she loved him but that didn't mean she wanted to sleep with him just because of this! She also seemed to notice that it was bloodlust induced from him drinking in her blood, he wasn't even realizing what he was doing.

"Ah Haseo wait! Your taking to much" that was enough for her to get his attention but his hands were still half way up her shirt. It had been pulled up with him moving his hands up.

"Your taking to much blood your hurting me" she said.

She felt his fangs come out of her neck and him lick the bite clean. His hands still on her ribs. He had looked up at her slowly settling scarlet/mercury eyes on her greenish gold toned ones. She didn't know what was really happening it was like they were both in a trance. His eyes though they had changed were still beautiful to her along with the rest of him. Slowly she reached up and caressed the side of his face moving some of his hair out of the way before it swung back into place.

"I'm a monster aren't I?" he asked glancing at her.

"No your not…your just different….I don't hate you though" she said.

He looked at her strangely.

"I can't ever hate you for what you are Haseo because I….I lo…"

"What is it?"

They had both gotten closer to each other at some point before their lips were a mere inch apart. Haseo had smiled at her showing his fangs, they didn't scare her at all. Everything about him made him beautiful it made him who he was.

"I can't hate you no matter what because I…..I" she started.

That was when the door had burst open; they had looked from each other and to their friends who looked absolutely shocked. Haseo and Atoli's positions made it look worse considering he was on top of her and they were close enough to look like they were kissing almost.

"What the Fuck are you doing to her?" asked Sakisaka with a glare.

"We didn't do anything stop being so mean!" Atoli said as she sat up and wrapped her arms around Haseo's body while he had scrambled off of her.

"What was he doing to you Atoli? Did he do anything?" asked Kuhn.

She gripped onto Haseo tighter holding him to her even when he was fearful of his friends reactions to them being so close. He knew what she was going to say, admittedly he felt the same for her. But this….they couldn't ever be together.

"Atoli just because Haseo used to be human it doesn't mean that he's….." started Alkida.

"No you don't understand I love him I'd give my life for him" she said not realizing at first what she had said.

They had all seen Haseo stiffen at the words. Atoli looked at him while he had stared at her with shock. Her life? He couldn't even die! This girl would suffer for him? Why would Atoli even want to do this.

"No Atoli…you can't give your life for me…I don't want that….besides I'm Immortal you can kill me"

That was when Sakisaka had pulled out his gun.

"Why don't we test that! Your sick you know that? Feeding off of us like a leech! Acting human you even have Atoli wrapped around your finger and you'll hurt her she's my friend and I won't let some 'devil' have her" he said just as he pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit Haseo dead on in the head because it was headed for Atoli. It had shocked him and made him fall back but even with the shock still in his body he felt paralyzed. He heard Atoli scream and run at Sakisaka before beating him with a kick feeling depressed at the action. That was when he had gotten out of the shock and sat up.

"Ouch" he said sitting up while blood ran down his face.

'Oh god"

He looked to Sakisaka and stood before licking the blood off his mouth.

"That wasn't fair you scared Atoli you could have even hit her!" he said.

"That's not possible the bullet went completely threw!" said Sakisaka.

"What part of Immortal don't you get?" he asked wiping the blood off his face as the hole sealed up.

"God…..you're a monster" said Kuhn.

"Monster? No! I didn't get this choice I was born like this! Do you think ever that I wanted this? No I didn't I hate what I am because everyone is scared of me!" he snapped.

Pi came from behind them and raised a hand to stop the argument.

"Haseo I suggest we get you cleaned up; after words all of you are going on a quest with him and Aina and Ovan are coming in to aid you, I suggest all of you get ready we'll meet you downstairs" she said pushing them out the door. Minus Atoli.

"Atoli your welcome to stay" she said as she sat Haseo down.

"Okay" she said glancing down.

"Hold still so I can get this blood off of you" Pi said as she held Haseo down.

She cleaned it all off while looking at the markings on him down to the marks on his stomach. They were identical to what she heard Endrance, had painted on him for a drawing. As pale as his complexion had become they showed off dark red compared to how they once were. His eyes now a strange yet exotic coloring.

"You look far better off as a vampire Haseo, your weren't meant to be a human" she said.

He nodded and glanced at Atoli.

"But because of what I am…I can't be with someone" he said.

Atoli caught what he meant and felt tears come to her eyes; he loved her! She had hoped for that for so long but now…..Shino would she allow it?

"I feel the same way Haseo" she muttered even though he heard her.

"I know you do Atoli; but I'm dangerous I can't control myself at all barely, I don't want to hurt you I know the risks of being around you and the others" he said.

"Haseo we're all going to teach you too control your abilities and your bloodlust" said Pi as she sat down the cloth.

"Thanks…..but I don't know if I can ever really control the powers that I have…especially the avatar"

"You'll learn but for now we're going to head out on a quest" she said before walking away with Atoli and Haseo following her downstairs.

(Down Stairs)

"There you guys are come on I just got a message from Aina she's waiting for us with Ovan" said Bo.

They nodded and headed out the two teachers following with Haseo not far behind them. They made it to the gate and headed to the field that Ovan ,and Aina said they were going to meet them in. Haseo felt a bit nervous about them seeing him like this. They had both strived to keep him human and now he wasn't anymore, his friends didn't even want to be around him. When they had landed in the field Haseo had looked around for Ovan and Aina and found them waiting at the tree near the lake.

"Ovan Aina!" called Tabby.

They ran to them but as they were approaching Haseo saw Ovan's eyes widen a bit, the sunlight made Haseo's skin give an off white appearance with a glow to it from the ivory tone it had. Once there Haseo hung his head a bit in dismay; he let them down.

"It's good too see all of you are okay and hello there Pi and Yata have you two been staying with them?" asked Ovan.

"Yes we have though we've been having a problem" said Pi.

"And that would be?" he asked.

Just then Aina ran to Haseo.

"HASEO" she wrapped her arms around his waist putting her head on his chest.

"Aina….wait don't!" started Kuhn.

"Haseo! I'm glad…your" she looked up before she could finish the sentence.

Haseo saw her eyes widen with horror at his own eyes; she knew what that meant and she instantly had let go and bowed her head a bit.

"You…..you're…." she tried to say it but she couldn't muster the words.

"Aina what's the matter?" asked Ovan; that was when he had looked at Haseo.

Pale skin, an odd aura, and fangs. He also saw those exotic unnatural eyes. Ovan's dark blue eyes widened with shock and became dishearten at the site, they were too late.

"I see…we're too late to hold it off aren't we?" he asked.

"I forced it…the change started then suddenly it seemed to keep going on and on it was too painful for me to take it anymore" he told the man.

"Haseo you blood-let? Why would you force the turning? Didn't you know that it makes your bloodlust react harshly?" Ovan asked.

"I didn't but I've been trying to feed as much as possible I'm starved for it somehow and I can't seem to get enough I didn't want this too happen here but I knew it would" he told him.

"Painful? But Ovan you said that it wouldn't…." started Aina.

"It ahs to hurt because the structure of their cells, and everything else in their body is heightening and getting harder to tear. Haseo's body was changing from a weak frail human one to one of a vampire which would be harder to injure and needs to have different things to keep it healthy" Ovan explained.

"Yea well I just wanted to know why we've all been kept in the dark?" asked Kuhn.

"For your own protection; Haseo never wanted any of you to feel scared, or angry at him but he knows the consequences for keeping who he is a secret. At his age he's gotten used to this I suppose" Ovan said as he walked over to the boy.

He looked him over; beautiful. Being a rare type Haseo was a breath taking and astonishingly perfect in every way. Right down to his beautiful scarlet/mercury eyes. Those exotic eyes were what branded him as a rare type. Every rare type had mixed or twisted double colored eyes, from the first knight his were Crimson/Gold, the second Blood red/Dust silver with specks of honey color, the others were mixed as well. Citrus/ amber, emerald/ teal, scarlet/mercury, Rosy pink/Periwinkle purple, and the last was lavender/cornflower blue. All of them with odd eyes, beautiful pale complexions, slim and fit bodies, and eternally young features that looked like angels. Yes the Knights were beautiful creations of their world.

"Haven't you become a site; so this appears to be your real appearance" Ovan said placing a hand in Haseo's messy white hair.

The others looked almost disbelieving; but still they understood some. Haseo was something to look at he'd always been that way. But right now his eyes looked almost depressed.

"Come on we're going to a field that's a night field I think it might get everyone's mind off of some of this" said Ovan as he led them to a chaos gate.

They teleported to the nearest area of the night field and landed at the start point of the quest. The most of the journey had been a bit annoying with the bundle of lucky animals that were following them eventually Haseo had gotten more than angry at them with their noise and kicked them only to hear a 'wee' from them as they went flying. After more than an hour of kicking lucky animals, treasure boxes, and walking around they sat down in a clearing full of trees. Most of them glanced off to the side from each other then to Haseo who was twisting a few pieces of grass together. They all huffed and looked down.

"Damn it!" Sakisaka snapped.

"What's your problem?" asked Tabby.

"This is insane! We're stuck in a game! With a vampire!" he said pointing at Haseo with the last word.

"Don't blame me for what's happened okay! I didn't ask for it to happen" Haseo growled his eyes lighting up blue.

Most had stared in surprise at the look of his eyes. Shouldn't they be glowing red? But no those eyes were glowing sapphire blue like a jewel with a light under it.

"Calm down now we don't need any slip ups Haseo! Don't forget you have that epitaph with you if you don't curb your anger now it might get loose and your body can't control it right now" Yata said.

"So Skeith awakened as well?" Ovan asked.

"Yes the markings showed up clearly; I wasn't expecting that to be the case but he's actually the last one from what we've gotten" Pi said.

"But if the epitaph has really awakened then how come his eyes are the color they are when he's angry?" asked Aina.

"Well we've gotten a few key elements to that as well…after all Haseo's parents were guardians" Yata stated.

"Please feel free to keep talking about me as if I'm not here!" Haseo snapped eyes becoming deep sapphire with the other eye on the right turning mercury.

"Calm down alright sorry; just stop with the freaky eyes!" Kuhn said getting irritated.

Haseo's eyes became glowing blue/silver slits before he closed his eyes and looked the other way ignoring them. The group stood not to long after all talking had stopped. After they had made their way to the beast temple however they did run into a few very high leveled monsters. What surprised them so much was that none of them were able to stop it even the adults.

With a loud thud Atoli and Shino were slung across the ground into a tree. Kuhn, Sakisaka, and Totah were tossed to the side not far from a rocky area, the others were already in a state of danger. All the injuries hurt, they were real, which they quickly learned. As of now though they were all getting everyone up to assess the injuries they had gotten when they noticed someone was missing. During the fight Haseo had attacked the monster trying to block off an attack it was about to send to Tabby but he had been smacked to the side.

They had heard one thing though a splash of water.

"Haseo where is he?" asked Tabby as she started looking around.

They looked around despite their injures and searched throughout the area until finally they found him floating near the bottom of the lake.

"HASEO!" Kuhn, Totah, and even Endrance had dove in to get him despite their fears.

They swam to the bottom and quickly dragged him to the surface. They gasped for air and looked at the group coming to them. They swam to the shore and pulled him out of he water. His side had a horrible large bruise and several cuts, burns, and other sever injures. They noticed the large gash across his abdomen and how deep it was along with the amount of blood coming from it.

"Come on Haseo breath" Atoli and Shino had been trained in their younger years to do CPR so as of now both of them were working on getting the water out of his lungs.

"Hold on…look he's breathing" said Kite.

Haseo took a deep breath and coughed up the water before rolling to his side. Taking in deep breaths while holding the wound to his stomach.

"Ouch" he gasped out a bit before glancing up at Atoli and Shino.

"Thanks" he said.

"Your welcome we need to patch you up" Shino said shakily.

"I'm already healing it's fine"

Sure enough within an hour Haseo's wounds were completely gone. He rubbed his side feeling the set of broken ribs pop back into place. They were more than surprised at the site of the bones mending beneath his skin.

"The bones they…" started Totah.

"Yea they do that" he said.

They once again were resting after the incident before going back at the monster again later on. For now though they were all wondering one thing; how? How did vampires come about? Where did Haseo's bloodline come from? And why had he really felt so worried around them lately.

"Haseo…how did…..how did you…..how did you become a vampire?" asked Tabby.

"I was born like this; I'm almost 199 years old my mother and father were guardians of the key and my sister and I were the next in line " he said glancing around them trying to keep an eye out for any monsters.

"So how did your kind come about?" asked Kuhn with a half glare.

"Hmm…a woman in ancient times was known around the country as a beauty amongst mortals, her name was Malain or something of that sorts; she was young, sweet, loving, and loyal to all who knew her. Malain was alone though, she didn't love someone deep enough to marry them therefore at age seventeen a god of sorts came down and took her for himself…." He started.

"What happened?" asked Alkida.

"She became pregnant with her first child. However she denied the child of a chance at life when the boy was five she killed him. He was like marble, eyes a soft blue, and beautiful the child though was different he knew things that no one else did. When the father of the child found his son dead by the hands of his mother he cursed her so that every child she had after words would bear eyes of blood, skin of porcelain, an inhuman beauty, extreme intelligence, their sense and abilities heightened, lastly they would need blood to live" Haseo explained what he had been told.

"What about the son?" asked Endrance.

"He was brought back; becoming immortal, he had turned into a blood sucker like the other children she bore. The god that made them stated that she was loving but not enough to except the child she had, the woman lived stuck at age twenty three for five thousand years….she died finally giving birth to her last child….a boy fearful of all that surrounded the family's curse. From this day on that child has forced himself to change the out look of the world on our kind" he stopped.

"That's awful" said Atoli.

"It is but….my great grandfather did his work" he said smiling.

"Your…grandfather?" Totah asked.

"My great grandfather was the last child she bore; his first child was my mother and I was the last she had….her third child I was strange though I never cried, I mere watched when my bloodlust first came in I wanted the blood of my own kind….and only a handful of us can drink the blood of another vampire " Haseo said glancing off to the side.

"Sick" Sakisaka muttered.

"What?" he asked.

"That's sick! A young girl was raped she got pregnant and that's how your kind came about? That's disgusting" he growled at the boy.

"No actually Malain was compliant with it; the gods are beautiful creatures I think that's why vampires are such a marvel" Haseo said thinking aloud.

"That's just sick though how could anyone bare a child that was like you?" Kuhn asked feeling an agreement with Sakisaka.

"Hmm my mother did it three times, really she had a lot of trouble keeping the babies though; I was the last she had because when she died she had been told not to long ago that she couldn't have anymore children"

"Your sick you know that?" asked Kuhn.

"I do….at least you seem to think I am…..I need blood to survive just as you need water and food" he said.

"All of you need to learn to except this; Haseo is what he is" Ovan said standing.

"Come on lets get this over with" said Aina.

Haseo stood and walked away from the group; somewhere in the forest he darted up into a tree and started racing along the branches. Moving around like a bullet or slithering and crawling about hiding in the shadows.

"He's enjoying himself" Ovan muttered.

The others looked up to find him limberly slipping around and over the tree branches above their heads. He flipped and crouched down looking around trying to see anything up ahead that could be dangerous.

"I would think so he can't run like that normally" said Aina with a smile.

"Why not he's always been fast" said Tabby.

"Yes but he's exceptionally fast this time around and being a vampire he has this natural desire to run and feel the ground under his feet, the wind and air. It's a wild natural instinct that makes them like to fall into the normal desire to race with the wind" Ovan explained to them.

Haseo darted by again above them almost as silent as a predator stalking its prey.

"He's so fast" said Tabby.

"Naturally their very quick not to mention deadly skilled in fighting" Ovan said his eyes narrowing.

"No Haseo? But he doesn't even….." started Saburo.

Then they remembered the first time they found out about his abilities with telepathy, the fight with the zombies, the recent change. The first time he acted cruel and harsh. Then the time he was drinking blood from Kuhn's hand. He was very capable of killing someone, and they all knew it.

"We're so stupid….he's dangerous not to mention completely insane we can't even trust him" said Kuhn.

"Now that's not true; Haseo's had a lot of mental trauma in the past. Some things trigger an episode which is when all of you see a darker side to his personality but I can assure that Haseo is not evil he is not insane, and he is not a monster" Ovan said.

They continued walking until they heard silence from the trees above where Haseo had been.

"Hey where'd he go?" asked Kite.

"DAMN IT" the loud and very angry shout registered with the group as Haseo's voice and they ran to the area where it came from.

They found him being held up by a large man with a sword, a dark skinned woman with green/light gray hair, and a man/cat with robes on. They froze when the women set orange eyes on them. They made a move towards Haseo but she came at them and held a sharp looking sword towards them.

"Now now don't do anything regrettable your little friend here is busy; and we wouldn't want your friend getting to hurt now would we? After all he is a lovely creation wouldn't you think so?" she asked.

They looked to Haseo who was still held at the tree by the large man.

"Now I'll ask you once more guardian where is the key?" asked the cattish man.

"To hell if I fucking know" Haseo growled.

"Such a mouth Tawalya keep our 'guests' busy I'm going to speak with the young one here" said the man.

"Yes Naobi what ever you say" the man said.

They saw Haseo visibly flinch eyes wide with shock. On the other hand they had two very intimidating people in front of them.

"Now boy how about you tell me where the key is; I know that an epitaph user should know it of course or did your parents never tell you that there's something slithering around in your body waiting to be set free" Naobi asked as he placed a claw over Haseo's heart and ran it down to the center of the markings on his slim stomach.

"I know about the avatar…I don't know about the key….." he said his body shivering.

"Hmm you're a naïve little one aren't you?

"W-what?"

"Your foolish parents made a mistake in giving you up to the society they only wanted you so they could experiment on you your parents didn't come and get you Allen Walker did and he handed you off to your sister he never even looked at you, that boy didn't even know what you looked like until you were marked" Naobi laughed at the boy's wide fearful eyes.

"That's a lie" Haseo said glaring.

"Prove to me that your real nature isn't twisted; but be careful you might make your parents feel faint even in their graves…..those foolish people who believe your only made for one purpose…..but their right Haseo your born to be nothing more than a tool in a game a pawn a marionette even your pathetic friends and even Ovan knows they don't care about anything but using you as a little doll in a sadistic game that's just as twisted as yourself" Naobi laughed insulting everything the boy knew.

That was when something changed; Haseo's eyes shot sapphire blue the color glowing in a sadistic way. He bared his fangs and wrapped a clawed hand around Naobi's throat. His aura turning deadly. While his blue eyes became cold. Tawalya and Ender became fearful at the aura around the boy. His friends felt a shock of electricity shoot threw the air around them making it hard to breath.

"Interesting what lovely blue eyes; their so sharp in color….Ah I see why though…..also ahah! Look at you your epitaph is coming out" Naobi said.

Sure enough the red eyed rings appeared again this time a shadow was cast by the moon. A large monstrous figure with horns came from Haseo's body in a shadow. What was so strange was that Haseo's eyes had turned into a wicked demonic glow.

"God what is…..that?" asked Kuhn as the monster from their friends shadow came into appearance.

Naobi stared with horror at the giant monster.

"Remarkable Skeith the terror of death; the first phase I wouldn't have thought this was what you…."

"Haseo means the terror of death" Haseo stated with a devious grin.

What had surprised them so much was what happened next. Skeith looked down Haseo looked at Naobi. Then Haseo lunged forward and sunk his fangs into Naobi's neck. In the real world Naobi's player was feeling the strangle hold on his throat and gasped before feeling the sinking fangs that were draining his characters blood along with his. (Back To the Game world)

Naobi had froze but was trying to pull Haseo off. He somehow grabbed him by the shoulders and forcefully and powerfully forced him down to the ground. Haseo leaned over the person who was fearful with a predatory look in his eyes and within his body language. Haseo's eyes turned a glowing reddish blue before he gripped his teeth into Naobi's neck and pulled.

"STOP STOP!" the cat-like man screamed but it failed as his throat was torn open.

He choked on his blood with a gurgling sound as Haseo drank up the blood. Ender and Tawalya fearing something would happen to them next ran. But Haseo had caught that even with his wild bright eyes still focused on the corpse. That was when Haseo darted up the blood from the vein he had a hold of spurting out coating himself and some of his friends in drops of blood. Tawalya being the big person he was had been taken down quickly. Haseo had jumped up into the trees when they had ran into the forest and came down on the man from above.

Tawalya due to his fear froze while watching the young boy before him. Haseo was down in a crouch growling his fangs bloodstained like his lips and the area around mouth and down his chin were bared his spine curved like a hungry wolf stalking its prey. The man saw him stand slightly before racing to him and biting down hard on his neck. Tawalya stopped feeling his jugular vein being torn open he gasped for air before collapsing. With that though he had felt Haseo start to feed on the blood that was being supplied by the gaping wound in his neck. He saw Haseo loom over him that was the last he saw. Haseo had at that point started to suck out the blood from the wound he had made.

His friends were trying to follow him so they could keep up with where he was going. When they followed him to the clearing in the forest they found him over a body draining that one dry as well. Fearful by what was happening they slowly backed away but Alkida had stepped on a twig alerting him. Glowing blue eyes locked onto them from where he was still feeding from the body.

"Oh god…" was all a shaken Totah could say.

Ovan stared in amazement at the thirst let alone the sheer instinct. The thought of the absolute power that his body dealt into the other person so he could do what he was now. Haseo's eyes didn't move from them until another noise caught his attention. Foot steps from the other side of the forest. Haseo had stood and looked off to the side where Ender was frozen in fear at the site. His shoulders were hunched a bit before he smiled a blooded grin towards her. They were just as stiff as the woman was.

"Haseo stop this" Pi said.

He cast a demonic smile towards them too before licking the blood off his lips and averting his gaze back to Ender he took off. She ran as well however they were trying to follow but were met with Ovan trying to stop them.

"If you go any closer to him he'll kill you; this is sheer instinct he won't separate you from the ones who were trying to hurt him" Ovan said.

"We don't' care he'll keep killing if we don't try to stop him!" said Shino.

He knew that was true.

"Fine let's go"

They ran after him just as he caught the woman by the throat; a almost demonic look on his face as he threw her to the ground. She jumped up and he crouched down. She ran at him trying to attack but he jumped up and over her head into a tree branch. The others watched him come after her but each time she should have gotten a hit he curled up into a ball and spun over her.

"Freak!" she snapped.

Haseo crouched to where one leg was down to the ground a weapon in hand; a reapers scythe.

"Ha-ha you think you can't easily knock me down? I think not" he said grinning demonically.

She lunged at him and he darted around in a circle until she threw a dagger and he jumped up and landed in the tree branch again.

"What are you? Naobi said you were just a normal person!" she said.

Haseo merely laughed at her before she ran to him again and he spun slinging his blade threw her chest and stomach. The others stared in horror before Haseo quickly gave a smirk and removed the blade. Once he did the scythe vanished. But Ender was still alive barely. She saw him kneel beside her hovering like a predator.

"W-why? Y-your…..d-different" she said.

He merely grabbed her by the throat and glanced up threw his blood-soaked white bangs. A twisted smile on his face. That was when he snapped her neck killing her instantly. With that though he had sunk his fangs into her throat sucking out the remaining warm blood that still flowed threw her now dead body. Tabby's legs gave out as most of them felt a revolted emotion come through them.

Somewhere along the time period of him finishing her off and draining Ender he had been met with something else. Lust….he wanted more. He liked it, the thrill of chasing them, the adrenalin pumping into them riddling their blood with a sweet taste that made him feel almost euphoric with how good all of it felt. He had missed this much more than he first thought. When he dropped the body and stood he glanced towards them and they froze. Before anyone could even barely blink someone was snatched from the group. Atoli. She screamed and had been shoved against a tree.

She watched him come closer tearful eyes watching as he came closer to her throat. That was when she said one thing and everything froze. He had leaned in and moved from her neck to her cheek kissing it leaving a bloody smear there. That was when he had nuzzled her neck preparing to bite her.

"I'm scared Haseo…..please don't" Atoli asked.

With a shiver he stopped himself before looking up at her with slowly changing eyes. That horrid blue became scarlet/mercury orbs that slowly widened at the blood smeared across her cheek. He had pulled away from her quickly. It didn't take long for Haseo to look at the destroyed body beside him too know

What happened. Haseo's bloodied figure turned to Ovan and the others wide horrified eyes. Ovan slowly made his way over to him. He shook with the oncoming tears before finally his legs gave out, his arms slowly made their way around him before his body started shaking in fear.

"O…..Ovan w-hat….d-did I d-do?" he asked keeping his eyes to the ground.

They were all surprised; did he not remember? If not then why had he stopped for Atoli?

"Alright now calm down first then I'll explain e….." Ovan started.

"No I know…I remember n-now…I….I…k-killed those people who attacked us…r-right?" he asked glancing up at the group face pale as death and bloodstained.

"No you murdered them Haseo you tore them apart! Drained them dry…..you're a monster you killed three people ruthlessly you laughed about it, you enjoyed it!" Kuhn said glaring at him.

Haseo merely stayed on the ground on his knees shivering feeling dread fill his small frame. Why had he become so cold? Why had he turned into something so cruel? What had he done; he'd made his friends hate him. Worst of all was what he was about to do too Atoli. Maybe they were right he was a monster, something wicked and sadistic, cruel, cold, inhuman.

"I….I'm….." he started to say something when he felt an overly large hand gently lay against his back.

He glanced over and found the avatar looking at him with an almost 'kind' and 'human' expression on it's face.

"_**None of this is abnormal Haseo; you became defensive Naobi knew that you would be out for blood because of the turning just happening….this is only in your nature" **_the Avatar stated to him mentally.

"_No it is I blood-let I've murdered those people; and I'm the one who's wanting too do it and liking the effect of it…..I wanted more! I still do…..it hurts…..it hurts because their right…..I am a monster" _Haseo thought.

"Come on" Ovan said when Skeith vanished.

He picked the boy up into his arms and they walked on while he still carried him. Eventually Haseo started dosing off. Near the end of the quest he had fallen asleep. Ovan stopped at the beast temple when they got there and looked down at Haseo's bloodied figure.

"We need to clean him up Aina" he said to his sister.

"Of course"

They walked to the river near the temple and sat him down while Ovan sat with him and sat him down into the water while he held him. During some of the time Haseo's eyes opened and he glanced at the two people with a questioning glance. Before that though they could see the sapphire rings in his eyes around the odd scarlet/mercury color.

"Good to see you awake" Aina said.

"How l-long was I asleep?' he asked as Ovan handed him a towel to dry off with.

"Around an hour or so" Ovan informed him.

Haseo looked around and found the others staring with either a hateful glare, a fearful set of wide eyes, or utter depression. He looked the other way bowing his head before throwing the towel to Aina who caught it and he walked past them keeping his eyes averted. He walked up the steps of the beast temple before heading into the shrine and kicking open the treasure chest and pulling out the object which he noticed as a relic. He heard the footsteps of the other come behind him and he turned holding out the object to Ovan.

"Hoc scio memorati esset ut aliquid" he said to Ovan.

(Trans: This is a relic I knew that it had to be something)

"A relic? hmm that's interesting I was surprised by that bit of information…..Haseo do you want to go home? Are all of you ready to come home?" Ovan asked looking to them.

"Yes" they said.

Ovan pressed a button on his wrist and a the same blackness from earlier consumed them. That landed them in darkness again before the sensation of falling over came them just before they were met with soft carpet beneath them. Ovan and Aina were back in the living room sitting on the sofa where they were when they left, Yata and Pi were back at the school, and the group was back in the small library. They tore off the M2D2's and tossed them to the side near the screen. All of them scowling.

"I don't think I'll be playing that game for awhile" said Tabby.

"No duh" said Alkida.

Haseo looked up at them; they looked over to him before glaring the guys pushed the girls behind them and took fighting stances. He sat there on the ground with dead eyes.

"You stay away from us we haven't just forgotten what happened to you Haseo don't come near us anymore" Kuhn snapped.

"Listen I…..I'm sorry that I…." Haseo started but was cut off.

"Go To Hell Haseo we don't want to be around you hell we don't even want anything to do with you! From this point on we don't even know you!" Sakisaka said.

That was when every one nodded; Haseo looked down biting into his full bottom lip trying to bite back the tears that the sting of rejection had planted. He didn't look at them as they were walking down the stairs Atoli and Shino were in their rooms ,but he knew already that this was something that possibly was unsalvageable and completely destroyed. Then Haseo's mind shattered he collapsed in on himself. When they were gone he stood slowly and walked his way to his room with utter depression clouding his mind.

The sound of the door shutting behind him made him flinch before he sat down on the chair at his desk. After words he opened the drawer to the left and pulled out a black box. This had severally things in it. Rubber bands, razors, gauzes, disinfecting wipes. Anything he would need to hide what he was about to do. Haseo looked at his wrists completely clear at the moment before raking the blade over the area leaving red lines across it as he continued. He didn't care.

After the returned pain that he had felt for so long came in he cleaned up the wounds ,and wrapped them up to his elbows. With a sigh he slid down his long sleeve shirt and cleaned up any blood drops before hiding the black box again. He slid a red rubber band on his left wrist. After that he walked downstairs where the others were sitting down about to finish with cooking dinner. Atoli and Shino glanced at him but forgot about looking at him after a minute. Ovan and Aina sat down the food for the evening. Pasta with marinara sauce. Haseo merely pushed it around for a moment before taking a few bites.

"Are you feeling alright Haseo?" asked Aina.

He nodded before pushing more of his food around. That continued until both Shino and Atoli's slightly intense gazes got the better of him and his hand that had been recently injured found the other and pulled it to him a bit before he started pulling on the rubber band a bit letting it slap against his skin for a moment before finally Aina made him stop by grabbing his wrist.

"Enough" she said gently.

Haseo glared at her his eyes taking on a tingle of blue.

"Sorry…..I just…when have you started to do that again?" she asked.

"I…..don't really know….recently….when I get upset or anxious sometimes when I feel confused" he said.

"I see…so are you okay…I mean did the change go all the way through?" Aina questioned leaning back and letting go of his wrist.

"I think so" he said picking at his pasta a bit.

Shino glared a bit.

"So your going to be this way for how long?" she asked.

"Forever…this isn't something that changes" Haseo said sitting his fork down.

"You'll never age? Are you always going to look this way?" Shino asked.

"Yes"

"What about you drinking blood will that ever change?" she asked with a bit of a disgusted look on her face.

"No that's unchangeable as well" Haseo said knowing all to well where this was leading.

"Haseo….what I saw back there in the forest when you grabbed Atoli I knew you would have killed her if she hadn't stopped you somehow….please stay away from her" Shino said.

Atoli looked ready to cry; Haseo looked down but nodded.

"I-I…..will" he said his voice shaky.

"Good and Ovan thank you for everything you've done for us but this isn't a safe environment for us I think it's best if we use some of the money our mom left us to rent a apartment near Kuhn's for the time being" Shino said.

"Of course….if that's what you wish I'm sorry it hasn't worked out well" Ovan said.

He glanced to Haseo; there is was he saw that mental snap in his mind. Haseo's mind was broken, his heart torn apart, this had sucked him dry of emotion and humanity. He wasn't going to be the same anymore. When Shino asked him to stay away from Atoli he saw that Haseo was hurt by it but let it go but when she said they were leaving he knew that he was all alone now except for him and Aina. He was sure Haseo would start to fear the two of them turning on him.

"I know that it might seem rude of us but I can't keep staying here when I know that it's not safe for Atoli or myself we'll be gone in a few days" she said.

Haseo stood up and walked away. Aina looked at the plate still full of pasta. She sighed and stood as well going to check on Haseo. She walked upstairs to find him in the bathroom at the moment throwing up.

"Haseo what are you doing?" she asked.

"I….feel….sick" was all he got out.

She shut the door and locked it before going back downstairs to Ovan. He was watching the two girls eat while finishing his own dinner.

"Ovan…..Haseo's sick on his stomach" she said.

"Oh dear well if you'll excuse me I need to go check on him" he said standing before heading upstairs.

Aina came and sat back down as she heard the bathroom door slam shut.

"Why do the two of you care so much? About that thing?" Shino asked feeling herself now agreeing with the others.

"He's not a 'thing' Shino he's been through a lot and needs someone to love him considering none of you seem up too the task! And for the record I thought better of you; I used to look up to all of you but not anymore….." she said.

"Why's that? it's not like you have much to look up too here; a bloodsucker who's deranged and a man who thinks he can make him feel better by treating him as a human and loving him like some freaking puppy Haseo's deadly and twisted he's a monster and even you know that" Shino said glaring.

"Because I don't want to be like the rest of you; promising that you'll stand by a person's side and then dropping them like dead weight…how could all of you? I'll make this clear on you two got it? If anything that happens to Haseo I'm blaming it on all of you" Aina said glaring.

Ovan came back down after that and said good night as he took everyone's plates to the sink. Afterwords he went to bed. The others left to their rooms sometime around nine and got ready. However at midnight they were met with a painful cry and were awoken by Ovan and Aina coming into Haseo's room. Shino and Atoli sneaked over and peeked into the room. Haseo's body was arching and wriggling around in pain while a cold sweat had broken out on him again.

"Shush now calm down; Aina it didn't fall all the way through like we had hoped he's still turning the stage was different" Ovan told her.

"How many?" she asked.

"This is stage nine from what I'm getting" he said.

"Shush please Haseo calm down" she said.

None of them noticed the bandage on his arm.

(Morning)

When they awoke in the morning it was school time again; they came downstairs but found Haseo was already gone. They looked around then to Ovan.

"He left at dawn I asked where he was going so early but he only nodded to the door" Ovan said.

"I see we're off come on Aina" said Shino.

They walked out and too Kuhn's car that was in the driveway. They all got in except Aina.

"Hey come on get in" said Tabby.

"I won't get in with back stabbers" she said curtly before walking on.

They watched her go. As they drove down the street Haseo was found walking slowly along the side walk. His hood was up and he was completely ignoring them. At least it appeared that way; in fact he was crying internally he was screaming but only tears of depression came from his eyes. He stopped and glanced their way letting them see eyes that were pits of scarlet/mercury and a pale sodden face. They felt their hearts skip a beat.

Sakisaka rolled down the window.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I…just….want….to….die" was all he said before walking on as fast as he could.

Sakisaka felt bile rise in the back of his throat; this wasn't the person they knew.

"Drive on Kuhn….." he said rolling the window back up.

Half way to the school they saw Aina walking with Haseo holding his hand. She was talking to him. They rolled down the windows to listen.

"Don't do this; your destroying yourself again" she said.

He shook his head his face still showing signs of tears. They continued watching even as they passed them.

"Did you hear him? I just want to die…I've never heard him say something like that I don't think" said Tabby.

"I know but he's none of our concern anymore" Kuhn said.

(At school)

They were in their language class as the teacher jabbered away in Japanese; he stopped and pointed to Haseo.

"Can you tell me something about a mood?" he asked.

"Utsubyo, Utsubyo" he said in a dreary.

"Depression….ah…good"

It was clear that even the teacher was noticing something was wrong with Haseo's mood. On their way out the teacher stopped Haseo and looked into his eyes.

"Haseo what's happened to you? Your eyes used to be so lively they look so dead now" said the teacher.

"I'm all alone now" he said as he walked out.

"All of you come here!" Mr. Mibuki said.

"Yes' they replied.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing…..he lied to us we don't want anything to do with him anymore he's done something that we just don't know if we can forgive him for" Kuhn said while all of them nodded.

"Well just to let you know…..there are differences here; Haseo's eyes look suicidal almost my sister was the same way Kikyo never survived her attempt the last time her eyes looked the same before she was found laying in the bathroom bleeding to death she was fine but she found a cord in the hospital room and hung herself….." he said with saddened eyes.

"Why?" they asked.

"Because….she was…'all alone' she had no friends anymore…just like Haseo please regardless of what's happened watch him" Mr. Mibuki said.

"I guess" said Kuhn.

(At lunch)

"Well looky here the freak from hell is all alone now" said Claude laughing with his friends.

"What's the matter not going to make a come back?" Jake asked.

"Yea I guess he's just gonna sit there and pout" said a cheer leader who had sat down next to him.

Her hand inched it's way to his upper thigh and she leaned in.

"Say…..your kinda…sexy…wanna come over later? I can't help but notice how…..'lonely' you are" she said nibbling on his ear a bit.

That was when it happened.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME WITCH!" Haseo snapped standing and glaring at the girl who he was shaking violently.

The teachers stopped him before he hurt her. They had to hold him down though. They had escorted him out of the room to the only room there with a one way window. They had called his supposed friends and Ovan with Aina in there.

(IN the waiting room)

"As you can see his a bit hostile" said the principle.

Haseo threw a chair at the door trying to get out. Eventually after a vast amount of damage to the already damaged room he sat down on the floor and put his hands over his eyes sitting Indian style. The others were to simply put it 'shocked' at how angry he had gotten.

"I don't understand Haseo's always been very polite and so mild mannered what could have brought this on?" asked Mr. Mibuki.

"He's more than likely had something happen not to long ago that might make him a bit discouraged with things plus Claude and his friends were harassing him" said the vice principle.

"They were fucking trying to molest me!" Haseo snapped standing up in front of the glass window and banging on it.

"He heard us?" they asked.

"I can see you to idiot…this isn't a one way like you think I can see all of you in there ha…..this must be so fucking funny too all of you well haha I love it treat me like some delinquent go ahead I only defended myself" Haseo stated leaning into the window.

"I know that good and well Haseo but your tantrum wasn't what we expected from you of all people especially…..as far as I've known you you've been very polite and a good student" said Mr. Mibuki.

"I know…I just got agitated" he said picking at the rubber band on his wrist.

"I think we can let him out now he's simmered down enough….but what about the cheer leader and the others?" asked Ovan.

"They'll be put on suspension" said the principle.

"Fair enough" said Mr. Mibuki.

"What are we going to do though? I mean he's still shaky I think we should let him go home" said the vice principle.

"Haseo you can go home if you'd like" he said.

"No I'm fine…..I just need to finish classes I only have two left" he said smiling weakly at them.

The smile he gave them was so broken, depressed, shattered, and torn that it made their blood run cold. Where did the boy's charming smile and warm eyes go to?

(Later in after classes research)

"Haseo I heard you almost hurt someone today" said Yata.

"…" utter silence.

They looked down and glanced at each other.

"Why won't you tell us? We don't really know what happened" said Pi.

"Because your not my fucking mom!" he said glaring.

Haseo stood up and shoved the books into Pi's arms before zipping up his backpack and throwing it over his shoulder.

"I'll give you the rest tomorrow…" he said walking away and out the door with a slam.

"This can't continue" said Yata.

"Mr. Yata I have a feeling we're just getting a little taste of it…there's more to come" she said.

Kuhn and the others looked at each other and finished their work.

(Later on)

They were driving down the street up until they were met with a odd site. Haseo was walking along kicking a small stone around before they saw something change in him. His hair bristled a bit at the site of something and he kicked the stone hard making it hit a man in the head.

"Stay the Hell away from me" Haseo snapped at him.

"But why? Are you not ready?" asked Link.

"If you don't go away…"

Haseo drew his scythe and Skieth hovered behind him. They saw Link pale.

"I'll skin you alive! Go away and leave me the hell alone I don't want anything to do with you! At least not right now let me get used to this first" he said.

With that link vanished.

It was clear that something was wrong with Haseo but what they didn't know.

(Chapter 7: INTRIGUE) *END*

Wow that was a tad bit scary; so Haseo's becoming a bit dark….that's understandable…sorry I haven't been able to update in like forever but you see Fan Fiction was having a hard time with no one being able to update their stories some error well see u soon guys.


	6. Chapter 8: Starting

Me: Hi guys um this is about to get interesting I hope no ones angry *Looks to hack roots cast*

Haseo: *Emo corner*

Shino: That is a very dark, depressing, and just sad…Shadow why is this happening?

Me: *Sitting with Haseo giving counseling* I'm busy consoling your heartbroken friend *Goes back to talking*

Kuhn: Because he's a vampire we don't want him around us

Me: *Glaring* JUST DO THE DANG SOOOOONG! *goes back to helping*

Cast: *Shaking* S-scary…..*Pales*

Tabby: *Looks around nervously* Okay song for this chapter is Boukoku Kakusei Catharsis By Ali Project

(CHAPTER 8: STARTING) *OPEN*

During the following weeks at school they had noticed that Haseo looked weaker than normal. He didn't look healthy at all. The teachers noticed that he wasn't the same, everyone did. But then one day something changed completely Haseo's demean became colder, his eyes were like ice soulless and blank. While when anyone that used to be nice to him would get close he would become violent. Finally one day they were in gym class and something just tipped the scales enough for Haseo to lose his mind completely.

"Hey kid what's up? We heard you got Claude and our friends suspended why'd ya have to do that?" asked a rather big man.

"Tch get lost" he said standing up.

"What are you gonna do about it kid? Suspend us? Ha you're so weak, frail, and delicate that you probably couldn't even lift a finger against us" the man said.

"Damien's right you know look at you you're so soft, fragile, far too skinny to even kick a fourth graders butt" said the cheerleader.

That was when the snap had happened they had all seen it coming as well; Haseo kicked the man in the gut sending him down as for the girl he swept her feet out from under her. While he had landed on a crouch his leg extended from where he had knocked the girl over.

The coach had come over and made everyone stop but the two bullies didn't learn. They got up and started again. That was when Haseo had done a high kick breaking the guys nose and possibly dislocating his jaw, then the girl he kicked in her stomach.

"Leave me alone! Don't any of you get it? Push me one more time and I swear I'll fucking kill you" Haseo snapped at the two on the floor.

"Rouge you need to cool off get in the shower alright enough" the coach said calmly trying not to extend the aggression any further.

Haseo glared at him before looking down at the floor where the two were being helped by other students. He glanced at his friends eyes with that horrid and cold sapphire blue. With that he scoft and walked away to the shower room. Once there he huffed and tore off his clothes before he got into the shower letting the hot water beat against him.

It felt nice because the warmth let him forget for a moment. He just wanted to forget the pain. He glanced down at his wrist where the bandages were. He didn't know why he kept doing that to himself but he did. Over two weeks he'd scarred both his arms with cuts showing the blood running into the tub that night after he had been sick. He growled low in his throat before looking at the gauzes. He'd have to change them now that they were wet.

Once he had dried off he left his shirt off and his pants and shoes were back on. He slowly unwrapped his arms with a few hisses at the sting of cool air. Once his arms were completely unwrapped that was when a click caught his attention. Two sophomores were standing near the lockers with a camera and the school's newspaper badges around their necks. He froze in horror before seeing them run. He stood and kicked the wall leaving a hole in it.

"_Shit now what?" _

He knew what this meant.

(Next day)

By morning they were sitting in the first class which at the moment was talking about the week it was and once the words left the teachers mouth Haseo slumped in his seat with a groan.

"This is suicide awareness week we're making sure students know what's going on and helping people with those thoughts a lot of teenagers try to commit suicide and we think that this might help a bit if some people during this week are able to cope better and we can all take our time with understanding each other's own pain, we're using this to help strengthen the school" he said.

"That sounds great this might really help everyone!" said Ruth.

That was when the teacher picked up the papers for the school.

"But it seems we have a star in our class isn't that right Haseo? Aren't you in this picture in the column about awareness week?" he asked.

The picture showed him just sitting there in the locker rooms looking the cuts up to his elbows the blooded gauzes around his feet.

"Well why don't you come up here for a second" he said.

Haseo reluctantly stood hearing the whispers and glares from his used to be friends. Haseo came up to the front and looked at the teacher closely.

"Roll up your sleeves" he said.

Haseo shook his head no.

"I said to roll up your sleeves" the teacher said again.

Haseo shook his head no once more. Then the teacher turned him around and came from behind forcing him to roll up his sleeve revealing the gauzes bloodstained up to his elbows. The class had let out a collective gasp of horror.

"I see that you should be on the list of people we need to talk to; as for everything else remove the gauzes Haseo" he said.

"No"

"Do it now!" he said.

"I'm not doing this" he said glaring.

The teacher sighed and held one arm out the other he pinned down and removed the gauze showing the class all the scars.

"This class is what can happen to you if you don't think about what you do first; you should be ashamed of yourself for doing this your family must be worried about you" he said.

"I'm an orphan alright my parents died when I was ten years old I had to watch nothings helped me Now Let Me GO" he growled elbowing the teacher in the stomach and running out of the room.

"Come back here Rouge" the teacher called.

Haseo merely ran through the hallway and into the nearest open room he could get to. He slammed the door shut locking the door from within. After words though he slid down the wall screaming tears rolling down his face. He curled up pulling his knees to his chest as he started to shiver. To be honest he was scared; everyone knew now. What was he supposed to do? Feel utterly spent Haseo started to drift between being awake, and asleep. Before he knew it he was dreaming; but it felt more like remembering.

(START OF MEMORY: DARK, GOREY, AND SCARY: CAUTION)

_It was raining today I lived out on my own staying where I could, doing odd jobs to eat, and sleep in a warm dry area. London tended to get very rainy during spring, and fall. But at the moment I wasn't working I was running. Icy rain splashed at my feet and down onto my face as I ran from them._

_Three adult vampires were after me; I heard of ones who attacked younger ones so they could take their strength when they gained their powers I wasn't even fourteen at the time, I had not too long ago turned thirteen. I had gained my mark as a Knight then, but my powers were just leveling up. I was yet to known when I would descend but the information I knew on it made me almost wish it would never come._

_I turned a sharp corner and my feet slid out from under me. I gasped as I hit the hard, wet, and cold cobble stone. There was a woman, and two men above me in a heartbeat. My breath caught in my throat, and my eyes widened as the woman smiled in a sinister way._

"_Hello child….my aren't you a beauty? Your blood must be so sweet…." She got down beside me before scratching my shoulder leaving a dark line there that slowly dripped black blood._

"_Hmm…so you're a virgin as well…that makes the blood twice as sweet…I can't wait to have my way with you" she said as she laughed._

_I felt my heart stop mid beat. It made me feel sick to my stomach as I watched her grab me, and tilt my head back once her hand was out of my line of vision. She knotted her fingers in my hair before holding me tightly to her. I bit my bottom lip as tears started to blur my line of vision._

"_Such soft white hair…..your beautiful boy….I'll be sure to enjoy each drop….then my friends can have what's left…..but if you do live….I will make you my mate how does that sound? I enjoy strong ones" she said laughing again._

_I suddenly lost her in my site and I felt sharp, unbearable pain in my throat before I sunk my fangs into my bottom lip drawing blood. While she fed off of me she messed with my body teasing, and playing with me from behind my ear down to where she traced the bones of my hips._

_I couldn't help it I cried, I was scared, mortified. Why were they doing this? What had I done?_

_She suddenly let go my body went limp in her arms as I felt the hard ground met my back, and head I screamed. It hurt so much. The two men hovered above me and I felt fear race through me. What was she going to do to me? What were they going to do to me?_

"_You two leave his body for me…..though I don't mind if you rough him up a bit" she said laughing._

_So here I was laying in the alley way as the two men kicked, bit, and hit me with their hands, and occasionally they would use bottles, or pieces of wood. And the woman I was sure she would rape me. I cried continuously. She hadn't done anything more than molested me when the men were half way done. _

_By the end of the whole thing; I was lying in a pool of my own blood – what was left of it – choking on it, while I felt the pain from bruises, cuts, and open wounds that they had made sting repeatedly. It hurt to breath. My ribs on one side I knew were broken, a leg, and an arm. That same arm was also dislocated. It was hell. The woman had ripped my jacket off and thrown it to the side, my belt had been placed around my throat. I had closed my eyes after that I didn't want to think about what she would do._

_The belt was removed now, but they had used that to nearly strangle me into unconsciousness. I _

_had a bruise already. At some point I heard the woman talk._

"_You were enjoyable little one, but I don't want you…..I've been satisfied in breaking you" she said into my ear._

_They left soon after laughing and talking about what had just happened as if it was a simple play, or outing with friends. I cried, screamed, begged to die. But I laid there for a day before I gritted my teeth through the pain before finally I found myself a makeshift shelter. However the second day it collapsed so I just laid there I was still bleeding. They nearly drained me how could I still have blood in me?_

_I couldn't stop screaming, crying throughout the night, and day until I could only manage tears, my throat raw, and numb from the screams. I only remembered crying silent tears, I couldn't find my voice. I couldn't move, I begged to die, end it all every day._

_(END OF MEMORY/DREAM: REMEMBER YOU WERE WARNED)_

What felt like hours later Haseo looked up at a light that had been turned on before hearing the door creak.

(Door Opening)

"Dear god are you alright boy?" asked a voice.

Haseo looked up into the eyes of a frightened janitor who scooped him up and took him to the nurse. Classes must have still been going on because no one was in the hall way. He found himself in the nurses office before he could really contemplate where he was. (In the Nurses office)

"Dear god what happened to him?" she asked.

"I don't know I found him in my closet half awake; I think he's getting sick he's hurt himself somehow I think we need to call his parents" the man said.

"Dear what's your name?" she asked feeling of his forehead.

"He's got a fever…..dear listen to me what's your name?" she asked again.

"Haseo"

"Your Ovan Gages son alright I'll call him right away" she said.

She called Ovan and explained what was going on; he said he'd be there soon and that the teacher when he heard Haseo informing the janitor of why he was hiding that the teacher should be fired. After around thirty minutes Ovan and Aina were in the nurses office.

"I don't know what's happened but I'm terribly sorry Ovan we were having a awareness week and some kids took a picture of him in the shower rooms saying that he had cuts on his arms I suppose that this part of him he wasn't expecting anyone to see" she said.

"Haseo can you hear me? What's happened?" he asked.

"I…..just want to…..go home" he said feeling tired suddenly.

"Alright we'll take you home" he said.

Ovan picked him up and walked out of the school to the car. School was just getting out at that point and Haseo had fidgeted a bit trying to get up and walk but Ovan was persistent in keeping him from walking. The students outside were whispering about it wondering what was going on.

"Did you hear that's the kid that's on the front page of our news paper" said one kid.

"So he's a cutter? No wonder he looks so weak he's probably anemic" said a boy.

"Poor thing" muttered the girl next to him.

Ovan sat Haseo in the back and covered him up.

"Just rest till we get home okay?" he asked.

Haseo nodded as he shut the door.

"Alright everyone there's nothing to see here just go on alright there's no need for anyone to ask about this" Ovan said.

"Yea right he's the one that crazy as hell; he tried to hurt that girl the other day and yesterday he beat two people up! Keep him away from here until someone like a doc checks him out I say he should be locked up" said a football player.

"Leave him alone alright? He's probably been through a lot" said a girl.

Ovan got in the car and drove off. While he drove off he was looking at Haseo's old friends staring with blank faces at the car going away. Ovan looked in the mirror at Haseo and sighed. The poor thing didn't deserve any of this, sadly enough Ovan and Aina would be going away soon to pick up their aunt Paula and Kuhn's parents which would mean they would be gone for a few days two tops. Ovan didn't want to leave him behind but for now Haseo needed to be alone he thought and doing anything like this would only more than likely damage him more.

(At their house: 5:40pm)

The group of friends were sitting downstairs talking to Atoli and Shino while Aina was sitting their patiently as Ovan cooked dinner. They were talking about what had happened in school today some of them not knowing what to think of what they all had seen.

"I didn't know that Haseo had been doing that to himself again" said Tabby.

"What you mean again? Tabby stop worrying about that thing he's got nothing to do with us" Sakisaka said.

"Back stabbers that's all any of you are; who would want to be your friend if they knew you'd turn on them" Aina said standing.

"Hey he lied to us he tried to kill Atoli! He's a vampire Aina no one can really trust him" Kuhn said.

"You don't know who he really is; he's not eating he's barely drinking any blood the turning hasn't stopped completely, and he's doing this again…..as I've said before if anything happens to him I'll….."

"Aina" a voice called.

They turned to see Haseo peeking around the corner; he looked sick. In fact they could see some blood running down the corner of his mouth; he brushed a hand up over his eyes rubbing the sleep out of them while watching them. It almost hurt too much too even think of. Seeing their old friend there looking like a walking corpse with blood on him. It made their skin crawl.

"What are you doing in here you aren't allowed in here" Kuhn snapped.

"You Maddox have no rule in this house you can't tell him where he can and cannot be!" Aina snapped back.

She walked over to him and took out a tissue from the box near her before reaching up.

"You don't have to do that Aina I can do it myself" he said.

"I know I just want to help" she said as she wiped the blood from his face.

"Is Ovan here?" he asked picking at the rubber band again.

"Yes he is…." she flinched along with the others as he kept letting it smack against his wrist.

Aina grabbed his hand to stop him and pulled him into the room with the others. Was it just them or did he look thinner? That wasn't good. Aina sat him down next to her while once he was sat down he went back to pulling at the band on his wrist.

"God would you stop that! It's so annoying!" Kite said.

Haseo looked down fingering the gauzes on his wrists.

"It's soothing to him; it's what therapists tell the people who used to cut to do. Cutting normally when a person does this its due to physiological trauma that's why so many people try or do commit suicide the snap of the band stings sure but it keeps them from doing that to themselves" Aina informed them.

"So you really are screwed up" said Sakisaka.

Haseo bowed his head.

"Enough you have no reason to treat him as if he's a monster it was an accident Haseo's not something to be fearful of" Aina said defending him.

"Why are you defending him Aina? Didn't he bite you as well?" Kuhn asked.

"Yes when he was human and started getting closer to being who he is now! Haseo's been like this basically all his life and suddenly all of you want to make him feel guilty for what he is?" she asked.

They glared.

"I know I lied…and I'm sorry for what I've done…I don't expect for any of you to except me for who I am but if you could….please hear me out" Haseo said calmly.

"Why would we listen to you?" Alkida asked.

Haseo looked up; eyes dead, blank, soulless pits of scarlet/mercury.

"Because I'm numb I can't feel anything anymore…..I don't even know who I am…..all of you made me human and now that you've all started to hate me…..I've lost who I am" he said.

"That's not our problem" Sakisaka stated with a glare.

"Of course…..I just…want you all to know that…..I'm sorry for what I've done to all of you" Haseo said with a look to the ground.

"Tch you won't even look at us when you're talking how can we possibly think that you're being honest?" Alkida asked.

"I am….I just don't have enough strength in me to look at all of you and just forget everything"

"Haseo we can't forgive you for what happened back there you….mutilated three people's bodies and drained them dry…you're not something we want to be associated with!" Kuhn said.

"Then leave! You're not welcome here anymore" Aina snapped at them.

Haseo stared as the group glared at him; with a huff they picked up their school bags and left. The door slammed shut as Atoli and Shino sat in silence with Aina and Haseo.

"The two of you better be gone when we get back otherwise this will cause further trouble" Aina snapped.

"A-Aina….don't treat them…..so harshly please just listen to what I want you to do" he said looking at Atoli and Shino.

"What do you want from us?" Shino asked.

"I'll be leaving as soon as I'm used to this; and once that happens there are thin chances that you'll ever see me again….I just want all of you to know that I'm sorry for what I've done I know I've basically destroyed any hope for trust in me but I hope that one day you'll forgive me" he said as he walked away to his room.

"Aina we can't do this; Haseo's just not….he just not human anymore and we don't feel safe around him" Shino said.

She nodded.

(Three days later)

Ovan left with Aina to drive one day to get their aunt Paula, and Kuhn's parents who were coming back from Germany that day. Haseo had woken up early but merely watched them as they drove off leaving him alone to walk to school. As he was sitting in class that day he felt the chill of being truly alone for the first time in a long time.

At each class he did as he was asked or told but remained silent otherwise; every so often he'd see the others look at him but otherwise he was ignored. With a huff he walked into gym class. They were sent to the locker room.

He just used a more worn out pair of pants to use in this class and a long sleeved shirt normally except today he was wearing a dark gray T-shirt. That did show off the gauzes but he really didn't care. Before he could get his shirt on however some of the guys glanced his way before coming to him.

"Whoa you're so small! Do chicks think your sexy because your small framed and lanky?" asked one guy.

"I don't have a girlfriend at the moment; therefore I don't know" he said with a glare.

"Hey did Claude say he was some type of street walker? Did he or one of the cheerleaders ever have a go with you? Did they like it? I heard one of the cheer leaders the other day was trying to get you over to her house to have a little 'fun' was she your last customer?" he asked.

Haseo pushed them back and yanked on his shirt before walking off. He was getting sick and tired of people doing this to him. He was all alone in the school now why people were so persistent he didn't know but he really didn't care anymore.

That's why his fighting spirit became so hostile, why he had become so harsh and violent. No one loved him anymore. Regrettably because of this whole 'being a vampire' situation he had lost his chance with Atoli. Who he actually had developed feelings for. With a sigh he went through the rest of the classes that day.

In the class after words though at the end of the day he had been silent while glancing over at the others. He sat across the room now as far away from the others as possible. Yata and Pi were watching him for the time being while he wrote out the translations in Latin from one of the books he had been given.

All the while he would mumble a word sometimes in the language to make sure he had put the translation in right. After around an hour or so though he noticed the intense stares coming from the others. He growled low in his throat turning his eyes blue which made them flinch before they went back to looking at their papers.

"Haseo are you alone today? You mentioned something about Ovan and Aina going out of town?" asked Pi.

"They are…..excuse me I'm not an expert in Lithuanian so you'll have to ask me more questions later" he said pointing to the book.

"You've translated the one in Latin already?" Yata asked in surprise.

"Latin, Greek, and Hindi now if you'll let me continue" he said.

"What does the passage say? I couldn't read it either" said Pi.

" The translation is: the gods of Forests, Waters, Skies, and Mountains came down and calmed the four purist of the maidens as their brides thus creating the first of the Immortal race known as a Dapthfear they are both human and beast. They turn to animals and follow the light of the moon…that's as far as I've gotten …" he stopped for a second to get his grounds on the language.

"Very well continue" said Yata.

The rest of the time they were there it was rather quite except for every once in a while there would be a few mutterings in a language that the others didn't understand or the snap of rubber against skin. Eventually Pi walked over and grabbed his hand to make him stop but that had equaled him becoming rather angry; his eyes tingling sapphire blue.

"Sorry but I think that's rather distracting to the others" she told him.

"Just leave me alone okay! I don't care" he said.

"Why wouldn't you care? Haseo you used to be one of the most caring people I knew" Pi told him.

It was true he used to be somewhat considerate, yet now he had become cold. Honestly she didn't see how this was even remotely the same person.

"I have no reason to give a damn! About any of you; all that's happened to me from trusting those people and being stabbed in the back, being hated for who I am, and being treated like a savage…it's in my nature to be that way sometimes I can't do anything about it and honestly I could care less if anything happened to any of you eventually I'll be gone! And none of you will have to look at me ever again!…." Haseo snapped.

"Look at me okay Haseo?" Pi asked.

She was trying to be considerate to him but it only so far made him all the more miffed. But he did look at her.

"Haseo you're not a wicked creature but you have done things that make us confused; we don't know why you've lied. When some of us look at you we don't understand who you are" she said.

Haseo bowed his head before glancing up threw his bangs; his eyes clouding into sapphire blue until the color was forefront. His face was stoic and his eyes cold, those blue eyes were twice as meanacing as the scarlet color that they normally were.

"Then I'll keep myself from bothering you for now; don't worry about me being around anytime soon, I'll get out of the way and make sure none of you ever have to look me in the face again…that way everyones happy" he said standing.

Haseo tossed his back pack over his shoulders and walked out the door. Most figured that he would be fine but some of them started to feel that something wasn't right. Haseo's words were allusive there was something else in those words.

By the time that Haseo had gotten home he had changed into his comfortable dark gray faded jeans and a black t-shirt before walking into the bathroom. He could prevent himself from going to be around them; really he was just hurting himself more. Once he had however maybe he'd not be able to feel after words. Continuing what he had for the past two weeks he started cutting along the same scars before finding that to not be enough. By the time he had finished Haseo had a few splatters of blood against the tiles of the floor and more of it starting to form around him from the gashes on his legs.

"_Just make the pain go away!" _he thought feeling light headed.

That was when he had fallen sideways the blood loss getting the better of him. His breathing slowed and his vision faded black before he passed out.

(Down the block)

"Why are we doing this?" Tabby asked.

Kuhn sped down the street towards Haseo's house. Pi, and the others with the group. The ere feeling they all had started to bother them as the pulled in. Shino still had the house key that Ovan gave her before, Therefore she slowly opened the door. It was quiet, as silent as could be. Once the group was finished looking downstairs, Tabby and Saburo walked upstairs. They checked every other room but one; the bathroom.

With a shaky sigh they opened the door; blood was all over the floor, laying in a pool of it was Haseo vided white barely breathing and his eyes blank.

"HASEO !" Tabby screamed alerting the others as she picked him up holding him to her.

The others froze at the sight of the deep blackish red coating the white tile floors.

"Get him up we need to get him to the hospital Now" Pi said.

Totah picked him up and they ran to the car Shino locked the house door before they hopped in. Haseo's breathing quickened a bit as the fever and chill of blood loss got the better of his body. Totah kept him held close hoping to keep him warm.

"Haseo can you hear me stay awake we're taking you to the hospital!" he said.

Kuhn stepped on the gas pedal as he spun around the corner. Speeding ticket be damned he had to help him. He used to hate this person so much but now…..he couldn't think of anything but saving his life. They had reached the hospital in an instant thankfully. They jumped out of the car Totah speeding into the building alerting the doctors to the younger boy in his arms.

Before any of them could really think they had been put in a waiting room in the ER waiting to hear about their used to be friend. Totah sat there for the first two hours nearly just staring at his hands covered in blood. Atoli hadn't been able to stop crying as well as Tabby or in fact Shino. Alkida was rather shaken like Endrance, Kite, and Kuhn. While Pi had been blank in expression. An hour later Totah finally spoke.

"This is wrong" he said.

"What is?" asked Tabby.

"What we're doing to him! Look at what's happened! He's just as scared as we are! Don't any of you understand that we might as well have been holding the knife?" asked Totah.

"Is his blood infecting you or something?" asked Kuhn.

Tabby felt a sting of anger and curtly slapped the blue haired boy across the face hard.

"YOU FILTHY BASTARD! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?" she yelled.

"T-Tabby" Kuhn muttered startled.

"He's still my friend! I still care about him! We're killing him! He's not even who he used to be I don't know about you but I want to be there for him every step of the way!" Tabby said tears coming down her face.

She sat down and silently cried again with the two other girls. They were starting to understand what was wrong with him. They were the problem. The illness was their hatred. The fear was their inflicting wound. All of this was their doing. Somewhere around nine at night the doctor came in and gave them a halfhearted smile.

"He's stable but very sick at the moment; he's lost a lot of blood we had to give him several transfusions but he's doing well…your friend by the way is relatively weak from dehydration and malnourishment I think we're going to keep him for a day or two" he said.

"Thank god…..can we see him?" asked Saburo.

"Yes he's asleep right now but I don't see a problem with that"

They were led to the room and he left them at the door. They opened the door and slowly walked in. all thirteen of them slowly made their way into the large open room. Haseo looked like the sheets almost with how pale he was. His breathing was shallow, and his heart rate was steady. They took a seat in a sofa and the few chairs before huffing slightly.

"This is sick…..what have we done?" asked Sakisaka.

"I….don't know"

"I think all of you need to do something about this! Make a menses or this will get worse" said PI.

They nodded slowly.

(Hours Later)

"Hmm" Haseo slowly blinked his eyes and glanced up at the ceiling of the hospital room.

He heard a few intakes of breath before sitting up in shock.

"Wh-what where?" he looked around his heart rate shooting through the roof.

"Whoa calm down sweet heart your fine…..you're in the hospital your very sick just sit back down okay" the nurse said.

Haseo settled back down into the bed and hummed in discomfort before looking around at the pocket- books in the room.

"W-who's here?" he asked.

"Some friends their waiting for you to wake up I'll tell them you're awake" she said.

Ten minutes later he was met with the others coming in and sitting down. Haseo glared his eyes tingling blue at the site of them.

"Get the hell out" he said.

"Listen okay…we….we're sorry" Kuhn said.

Haseo stared in disbelief his eyes turning scarlet/mercury.

"W-what?"

"We're sorry alright! We've been cruel lately, we haven't given you the chance to explain, and we've also given you a cold shoulder when we should have been helping you and been there every step of the way up to today" said Totah.

They could literally see fear written across Haseo's face. Hell he basically had a sign above his head that said: (Scared as Hell). But there was that little look in his eyes it showed how unsure he was. His hands had brought up the blanket to cover his face a bit up to his eyes. His body trembled a bit from exhaustion, worry, and blood loss.

"Haseo please just listen to us…..we know that you're scared it's just…." started Shino.

Haseo laughed like a sick child for a brief second and then he turned sapphire blue eyes to them.

"Scared? No I'm not scared…..I'm terrified I haven't finished changing and the more it's drawn out the more painful it is….I'm trapped and scared of what's happening….all of you need to make up your mind on whether or not you think you can trust me!" Haseo snapped.

"Haseo I know it can't be easy but we're ready try listen to you…tell us how it started and were it is now" said Saburo.

"There's nowhere for me to start and stop it's simple; I was born this way, I grew up in a middle class family, my parents weren't married, I was considerably their blessing since my mother always had trouble having children….I wasn't aloud out of the house often, I was ten when I started to get a taste for blood, both human and vampire plus any other kind…." he stopped and looked off to the side.

"You don't have to tell us anymore if you don't want too" said Shino.

"All I am…..this is all I've ever known…..without being like this I don't know who I am" he said honestly.

"Do you really believe that if you don't know what you are that you aren't yourself?" asked Tabby.

"Could you imagine not knowing about who you were think if you were in an accident; you lost your memory, you didn't know who your friends were but they knew, you would be with your family and feel out of place like you were with strangers, then you had looked back at pictures, journals, letters and more and it was like you'd never seen them before…..that's how I've always felt confused, worried, different, and out of place with everything"

"I see" muttered Totah.

"Haseo you can't possibly think that your just scared right? I mean don't you remember anything now at all?" asked Shino.

"I am and I do….but you don't seem to realize that I'm not as stable as I once was….what all of you did dealt a painful blow to my mind, and I want to believe all of you and try and be friends again but what are you going to do if I…if I become like that again or if I do something too someone?" Haseo asked.

"Like what exactly?" asked Kuhn.

"What if I kill someone again? What if I hurt myself again? What will you do if I act like I did back then? Are you going to hate me for who I am and treat me like a monster? You don't have a clue how much that hurts! I've never felt so much pain since you did that to me….I haven't felt anything I'm numb" he told them.

"We'll try and cope but….what do you mean by numb?" asked Saburo.

Haseo gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly. Numb - unfeeling, unresponsive, and unable to show emotions. Haseo hadn't felt anything from even Aina or Ovan showing him kindness since they got back. He felt cold, alone, scared, like the little child he used to be beaten, and bloodied in the back alleyway somewhere in London alone.

"All of you…took away my humanity….I can't feel I'm cold, alone, I can't make myself feel anything even when I've…"

His hand gripped his wrist with the gauzes around it.

"I can't feel it it's like anesthesia or something…I can't even feel emotions or someone else's touch Aina hugged me yesterday and I barely noticed it she told me I was cold to the touch almost like I wasn't alive…..and to be honest….I'm scared" Haseo told him

"We couldn't have done that! You made yourself numb" Kuhn said.

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND NONE OF YOU DO! IF YOU DID YOU WOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT…YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT REAL PAIN IS IF YOU DID YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER DONE WHAT YOU'VE ALL DONE TO ME" Haseo yelled at the top of his lungs the heart monitor going off the charts.

They watched Haseo catch his breath his cheeks flushed from a fever.

"Stop and rest for now Haseo you've worn yourself out" said Tabby.

"I'm fine….blood loss does little to me at that this is temporary once its complete I won't have to go through anything that's exactly like a human's body pains it'll be different from this"

"What do you mean?"

"Right now my body isn't human or vampire its mixed up and once it's finished changing things will be different my body will be able to take more damage and do more…what I already can do is the beginning of what I will be able to do"

They only stared.

"Listen this isn't going to matter what will you do if I…..if I hurt someone again? What if I kill someone? What will all of you do to me? Are you going to cast me off to the side like this time?" he asked again.

"No we'd try and cope but…..you have to control what you are first we aren't going to put all the effort into this" said Kuhn.

"I can already tell you don't' understand…I can't go through this again you don't have a clue as to how painful this is"

"Then why keep lying and putting us off tell us why!" said Shino.

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why you lied for so long we just want to understand why" said Tabby.

He glanced off the side before looking down.

"I lied because I was scared…..I've always been this way because of some things that have happened to me I'm very hard at trusting things including myself therefore when it comes to telling people I can't seem to tell them all I want to….I've always wanted to tell you guys this but when I thought out every way I could say something in my mind I just….couldn't do it because I was dependent on being around people who cared about me" he told them honestly.

"So you were scared?" asked Shino while she came and sat down beside him on the bed.

"I suppose so I just can't seem to make myself feel any better though I hated myself because I lied, and I never wanted too I hate keeping secrets from people I care about"

They just waited for a moment. So now they knew why, he was scared of them hating him and they had confirmed that fear when they pushed him away calling him a monster and saying they didn't want anything to do with him. Aina was right…they stabbed him in the back.

"I'm sorry we all are we did something we knew we shouldn't have we didn't even bother trying to listen to you we're at fault now" Shino said before reaching out to him.

She placed her hand on his shoulder feeling how tense he was. He was still scared of them rejecting him. She reached towards his wrist and grabbed it before bringing it up and picking at the gauzes. They were bloodstained already. How deep was the cut?

"How deep did you cut yourself Haseo?" she asked.

"Enough to slice up a few of my veins but it'll heal soon"

"You idiot why do you keep….." Kuhn started when suddenly Haseo's breathing started getting rough.

"Are you okay?"

He shook his head no before a gush of blood came up when he coughed. They started to panic which ended with them being rushed into a waiting room again.

(Next day dawn)

"Hello miss?…all of you need to wake up" said the doctor to Atoli.

They looked around the waiting room full of sofa's pillows, and blankets that they had used over- night.

"He's fine….it was shock his body was having trouble pumping the blood we were giving him" said the man.

"Well see he has a disorder that makes his blood thin and hard to pump" said Totah.

"I see sorry about the scare by the way you're going to want to see him again right? I suggest you go now we had to hold him down though he gave one of the doctors a nasty scratch sorry to say but he made them have to restrain him rather harshly….your friend has a remarkable punch he knocked me for a loop more than once….for someone so sick he was rather feisty"

They nodded. Once they were down the hall some of them held in giggles when they thought on it that sounded a bit like him.

"They had to restrain him though does that mean that he hurt himself too?" asked Atoli.

"More than likely on accident I doubt Haseo wants to do that right now" said Sakisaka.

After a few minutes however they were greeted with Haseo pulling profusely at the restrains. He growled and glared at them while tugging sitting up half way and jerking forward trying to wriggle out of them.

"Aren't you a site….be careful they might think your nuts" said Sakisaka.

Haseo rolled his eyes.

"Just get me out of these things okay! They don't know how much this reminds me of the asylum they did this to me for almost a year I mean if this keeps up I might go insane"

Saburo came over and let one of his arms out of the restraints. That made her able to see the bruises there on his arm. She let the other one go and found the same amount of bruising there.

"How hard have you been pulling on these things?" asked Saburo.

"Since they fucking put them on me! I hate this…they scared me and then tied me down!" he said as he rubbed his arms.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Tabby.

"Better; I'm still really anemic and weak according to the doctors…they said I can go for a walk outside soon so that'll make me feel a bit better" he said.

"I'm glad to hear that…..um….Haseo….why are you always attacking people? Like the doctors?" asked Kite.

"To answer that simply I blank out when I don't think on it; I get nervous and attack simple as that"

"But then why all of the sudden did you? In the forest….what made you do that?" Tabby asked.

"Fear, anger something that wasn't normal or right for me to do….I know that I killed them and for some reason I'm not ashamed of it but…..I am sorry for scaring all of you" he said steadily.

"Not sorry? You butchered them!" Kuhn snapped.

They all saw Haseo's heart skip a beat. It was clear in his eyes as well that the mistrust and confusion was coming back. Shino walked forward slowly before sitting on the bed with him. After that she wound her arms around him and pulled him to her.

"You can trust us…..I am not scared of you and nether are the others, we love you like family and I'm sorry we were so mean to you Haseo we've been the poison all along" she said.

"I just want to get this over with; I've had enough pain thank you very much" he said laughing a bit.

Somewhere around lunch time though they were met with a surprise; Ovan, Aina, Paula, and Kuhn's parents raced into the hospital searching for them. Tabby looked just as surprised when her parents weren't far behind them. The group simply stared. Why were they all there suddenly? Sure Shino had called them last night, but no one had answered. Ovan hurriedly looked around the room for Haseo, but he didn't see him.

Kuhn's parents settled down next to him, before Tabby's parents sat next to her, then the woman Paula they assumed, sat down. Finally Aina took her seat clutching her spell book to her tightly.

Ovan took a seat taking in deep breaths before looking to the others. The teenagers fidgeted slightly before glancing off to the side or towards each other out of the corners of their eyes. Why did everything feel like a meeting suddenly? Why were most of their parents there? And what was going on with the exact and on time appearance of none other than Saburo, and Totah's mothers, and fathers.

"Ovan I can't ignore this; you clearly stated when the boy awoke the first time in the laboratory that he wouldn't become a threat! Now he has become a danger to himself and at times to others what will you do about it?" asked Paula.

"Excuse me? Haseo is scared, and for the most part alone! He's not dangerous! Despite what you wish to think Paula he is quite well in control of himself half the time" Ovan snapped.

"And yet he's basically as scared, and defensless as he was when we took him out the chamber! Ovan you promised that you would keep him safe! He's destroying himself" Kuhn's mom stated with a half glare.

"Mary listen to me Haseo has just went through a very traumatic event more than one in fact! And your son is to blame on one of those parts" Ovan said.

The group of teenagers merely stared in shock; what the hell was going on? Did they all know? And they were alright with it? Some of them shook their heads in surprise or confusion before finally Sakisaka had the gall to shout out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" he stared at them before he felt hands on his shoulders. There stood his dad!

"Enough Sakisaka its fine we're just colleagues speaking with one another; isn't that correct Ovan?" he stated only to receive silence.

"Yes it is Bane; I hate to admit it but we have to get the Order involved soon….Haseo's mentality is slipping up, and we need someone to help him…." Started Tabby's father.

"David are you insisting on getting Walker and the others over here? Haseo's health isn't suited for travel at the moment!" Ovan said looking at him with surprise.

"Hello! We're still left out of the loop!" said Kuhn.

They adults merely stared before looking to each other with a nod.

"Well sweetheart I think you should know…I was one of Haseo's doctors when he was in the lab" said Mary.

"Dad?" Kuhn looked to his father.

"I ran blood tests, Tabby's parents took care of rehabilitation when they realized he couldn't really walk on his own" he said.

"What? So are all of you saying that you guys? That all of you used too" started Sakisaka.

"Every single one of your parents here worked on keeping, and getting Haseo up and running like a normal person…me, and my wife Crystal took over nurturing , and raising him basically since he was fourteen….however I soon realized how easy it was to set him off when he killed her in a fit of fear, and rage…." Ovan stated with a somber tone.

"In other words Haseo's powers spiked for a few moments, and he had no way of controlling them in fact he was completely insane when it came to the sudden surge…..we had him back into the laboratory within a few short hours we spent three weeks with him getting him calm enough to really be around people…..even then he was like a house spirit sneaking around, barely ever being seen, and if he was he vanished as soon as he appeared" David said.

"Why did you all lie to us? We've been around him for almost three years! And suddenly you're all the sicko scientists who gave him such nightmares and fears? He's completely horrified of something like that happening agai….." suddenly the intercom went off.

( DR. WINCHEST TO THE RECOVERY BAY NOW! THERE'S A SITUATION IN THE RECOVERY BAY )

As if on cue everyone sprang up. Sure enough as they ran by three nurses, and a doctor they realized that something had to have happened. Kuhn, and the others raced past the adults and around the corner to the room where their friend had been at when they were met with a bloodbath almost; four doctors, a police officer, and a nurse were holding Haseo down. He was thrashing violently as they tried to stop the bleeding from his wrists.

They froze solid; there was no way that this was happening again. The injuries weren't just from Haseo but the staff working on holding him down. They had cuts, bites, and what appeared to be severally bad scratches on them, enough to draw blood. The adults had come around the corner and watched with a sick fascination. Before anyone could think though Ovan had raced to the group of people and shoved them off of Haseo who once he saw the man was within reaching distance grabbed ahold of him, and didn't let go.

"What are you doing? That boy's completely insane!" the doctor stated.

"I'm his guardian! You're not helping the situation by holding him down…give me some gauze, and let me patch up the cuts please" said Ovan.

"But you….." started the nurse.

"I am a doctor as well! I am his doctor in fact! So if you would!" Ovan snapped.

The staff nodded, and raced off to get a few medical supplies. Ovan looked down once they were gone to the boy soaked with blood clinging to him tightly snuggled into his arms shivering, crying, and gasping for air. He cradled the boy to him. The others just watched. Eventually Ovan had gotten what he asked for and patched the boy up before he picked him up and carried him to the room he was given. Once there he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

The others sat down in different areas before they heard water running.

(IN the bathroom)

"Let's get you cleaned up" he said holding the boy close.

Ovan had wrapped a towel around Haseo's waist and settled him into hot water before slowly cleaning the blood off of him. His dulled scarlet/mercury eyes glanced towards him or flickered off and on to the other side of the room. Finally he finished and pulled him out before helping him dry off and change into a t-shirt, and loose pajama pants. He looked at the boy sleeping peacefully in his arms before sighing and sitting up and carrying him out of the bathroom, and into the room before laying him on the bed, and covering him up. When he had him relaxed, and calm he put the I.V back in, and sat down next to the bed.

"Ovan is he alright?" asked Tabby.

"He's fine, tired, and scared but he'll be fine" he said.

"Do you really think it's best for him to stay here now?" asked David.

"No I haven't ever but the others will have to stay until he's physically ready to get up and move again….his body is far too weak right now" Ovan said slightly.

(Two Days Later)

Haseo sighed as the nurse checked his vital signs; he kept his face blank and obviously irritated as the doctor checked his reflexes before nodding to him. He couldn't help but smile. Today he could go home! He was getting sick of the white wash walls. Haseo stood quickly before walking out the door. Once out of the hospital he took a very deep breath and stretched his arms above his head before slinging the duffle bag over his shoulder and minus his slight dislike placed the messenger hat on his head as Ovan had asked him to.

Haseo started to simply walk to the bus station when a blue hummer like car pulled up down the edge of the sidewalk and slowly followed him. Haseo huffed before smirking at the car and giving a slight wink before he took off. The wind whistled past him until he was at the end of the underground parking lot with a Cheshire cat grin on his face. The car stopped and his friends hopped out quickly.

"What the hell was that?" asked Kuhn in mild shock.

"What was what?" he asked innocently.

"You just basically flew off the ground!" said Kite.

"Oh…..that was just my normal speed; sorry I've been cooped up for days I needed to run for a second" he said as Endrance looked him over.

"I'll have to fix the painting now so I can get your eyes right!" he said.

"What? No no that's not nessacary!" Haseo said waving his hands infront of him quickly.

They caught a flash of silver and Totah snagged his arm before rolling back his sleeve showing a razor stuck in the bandages.

"Haseo what are you doing with this?" he asked.

"Nothing it's going straight into the box when I get home I swear!" he said.

"Well we're not letting you out of our site until we know for a fact that you aren't going to cut yourself again!" said Saburo.

"But I…." Haseo started.

"No! you better not even try to wriggle your way out of this one; now Ovan has gone to England to send word, and pick up some people he said he'd be back in a few days" Sakisaka said.

"I swear on my mother's grave! That I'm not going to cut my arms again!" Haseo said planting his feet firmly on the ground when Kuhn, and the other two boy started to drag him off.

The concrete started to crack, and shortly after two indentions were in it deep enough to go to the iron rods there almost. Haseo kept his feet firmly where they were the ground coming up around him.

"What the hell?" asked Kuhn once he saw the concrete coming up.

"I'm not moving from this spot until you listen to me!" Haseo snapped eyes sparking blue.

"Sorry" They said as Haseo pulled his feet out of the ground.

"I was going to tell you I need to make a stop at the butchers….we're kinda out of blood ,and I'm not really ready to hunt on my own….I'm still a neophyte" he said with a slight nervous, and embarrassed look on his face.

"You're blushing! You're actually blushing!" said Kuhn laughing.

"Shut up! Okay? For me this is a bit strange I haven't really done anything with this ever so I'm still trying to learn! Like I said I'm just a neophyte" Haseo said with a annoyed look on his face.

"What's a neophyte anyway?" asked Kuhn as they got in the car.

Haseo sat down and looked up to him as the blue haired boy started to drive.

"It's a young adolescent vampire that hasn't had any training, or been taught how to control their bloodlust….they don't have a master either" Haseo said.

"Master?" Tabby asked.

"Someone to train them, teach them, they even let their…..underlings feed off of them….once in a blue moon the neophyte becomes the master's mate or lover something like that….it's not unheard of….but when you're a neophyte growing up with a bunch of boy's teaching you who aren't much older than you are well physically at least it's hard to think on much else but being able to learn what you need" Haseo said.

"So you were around mostly other guys? Why?" asked Totah.

"Well….Allen is our leader basically our elder brother then Train, Ed, Ikuto, and Rin….. They're the eldest of us, then there's…..you know what I cant actually remember who else was there but I know there was…I'd say there's about eight of us I'm the youngest Rin's only three years older than me though" Haseo said.

"Basically a big family huh?" asked Shino.

"Yea I guess" Haseo said.

Kuhn drove down to the butchers, then they all climbed out. They walked in and some nearly gagged at the smell while Haseo walked around as if it was nothing at all. He walked right up to the man and began speaking in some odd language. They soon realized it was Latin. That was followed by the man nodding and asking how many.

"Ah….quadraginta septem placere, gratias agere te" he said before being handed three bags.

"Can you carry that many alone? You just got out of the hospital" Kuhn said then the large man laughed.

"Young strapplings such as this one are rather strong boy; your friend here can handle this alone….hospital or not we rarely even need a helping hand…say lad have you heard from Walker? I heard he was looking for you!" the man said.

"Allen?" he asked.

"Yea the 14th's brat you hear from him yet?" he asked.

"No I haven't…um do you know anyone around here who can get into contact with the Black Order H.Q?" asked Haseo.

"Ah the Order? Hmm….oh yes I know one person but he's a bit unsavory can you and your friends handle him?" he asked.

Haseo looked him in the eyes his own turning sapphire blue. The man's eyes widened before he grinned.

"Ah I see…..are you getting up and running finally? Boy if I recall you were very shy for years….now that I see you doing this…..your father and mother would be proud of their little 'Knight' " he said before writing something down.

"If memory serves me right he lives on Baker Street if you want to talk to him he can contact the black order in a snap but he's a bit savage can you tame him? You've just gotten some of your strength back" he said.

"Geo if I was a weakling I wouldn't be here asking for that information now would I?" Haseo asked with a coy smirk.

"Ha like your father you are; he had a lot of guts…..and he had an attitude to match as well a very wise mind though….you do favor him" he said.

"So I've been told…..this should cover it" he said tossing a few gold colored coins on the counter.

"Hahah you're smart kid…..you know I only take dorim for payment….be safe you all" he said as they left.

(OUTSIDE THE SHOP)

"Haseo are we really going to talk to that guy?" asked Tabby.

"Uhuh" he said before he took a big gulp of the blood in a canister.

"Uh….are you alright? That was a pretty big swallow" asked Shino.

"Yea I'm fine…..thirsty but I'm fine; even though I'm not a fan of drinking down cows blood, or any other animal I guess I can manage just fine I normally drink donor blood from hospitals, but they're on short supply right now because I was feeding off of the blood I was given in transfusions" Haseo said.

He wiped his mouth clean before looking at the others.

(Later)

"Are you sure you're okay with going inside?" Kuhn asked as they finally pulled up at the address and looked up at the gothic Victorian building.

"Positive" he said hopping out.

The others gulped but followed him up to the front door before he knocked. At first there was no answer then the door creaked open by itself. The others felt a shiver race up their spines before Haseo walked inside. They followed slowly. They looked around before the door slammed shut. Suddenly they looked around as there was a scrapping noise. Around there feet were gruesome looking creatures. They couldn't tell if they were rats, or something else. Haseo pulled out his gun that he kept with him and raised it up before pulling the trigger.

There was a squeak before finally Atoli found the light switch. The creatures were huddled into a corner glaring at Haseo who kept his own glare at them.

"Alright listen up I'm here for information where's your master?" he said.

"**Did you hear? The boy wants answers**!" said one.

"**Yes I heard….haha foolish child we will never" **started another.

Another gun shot.

"Shut the fuck up! Show me where he is!" Haseo said in a low growl fangs bared.

The little creature scurried past them to the staircase. They followed before being led into a study like room. There was a large chair with a high back. They treaded lightly before the chair swiveled around showing a man. He was old, very old. He looked up at the group of teenagers before looking at them with solid black eyes. They froze solid seeing those eyes. Haseo however glared at him his eyes turning blue.

The old man laughed dryly before looking at the group again with a wickedly fanged smile. Haseo hissed at the man lightly warning him not to pull any stunts.

"I see you have found me young boy; it's a pleasure to the youngest of the Knights" he said.

"Don't you pull anything Balfazar!" Haseo said.

"Ah you know who I am! The trickster…I drink the blood of vampires and other creatures to get my power, I starve though…..for the taste of a young, beauty such as yourself" he said.

Haseo growled low in his throat.

"Or taste that sweet virgin blood; it's rare for a vampire to have the fresh, clean taste of virgin blood well into their century marker because of the intake of blood…whether there in fact a virgin themselves or not….but you….oh yes your just like the others though I'm sure Allen's blood doesn't have that sweetness now that I hear he has two children" said Balfazar.

Haseo raised his gun towards the man; blue eyes tingling with rage, and a hint of fear.

"Go on shoot me…..then I can get close…..have a taste" he said in a raspy voice.

"Listen you filthy old pedophile you leave Haseo alone or…" started Kuhn.

"Haha a human friend? How kind but! Haseo look at yourself your so young still even after a hundred and twenty six years…..yes I know how old you really are" he said.

"Shut the hell up I was told you know something about the black order…..now talk!" Haseo snapped.

The man stood before coming towards Haseo; he stepped soundlessly in front of him before using his hand to cup Haseo's face. That ending with the boy's head rose up to meet him in the eyes. He grinned devilishly before wrapping his hand around Haseo's throat. He gasped dropping his gun. The man looked down before reaching and picking it up. He looked it over and then smirked.

"Really now? The wind piper's gun? Did Silvia give this to you?" he asked.

"Yes she did" he said.

"Well that most certainly explains that well…..now" Balfazar shoved the others back hard making them fall. He grabbed Haseo and held him from behind with the gun at his head while he tilted his head sideways.

"Why what have we here? Is this gun loaded with a Draconium bullet Haseo?" he asked.

"Yes…it is" he said feeling fear grip him.

"Haseo Run do something!" Totah said.

Haseo shook his head.

"You do realize that if I pull the trigger kiddies that this bullet goes into his brain right? And did you know that draconium is the one thing that can weaken a rare type?" he asked.

"No!"

"Hmm but would I want to spill that nice, sweet, and clean blood? No I wouldn't want to waist it" he said.

He used his finger nail to break the skin on Haseo's neck before lapping up the black fluid. He held the boy closer before smirking demonically.

"I was right…very delicious I love the flavor…like sweet cinnamon and sugar almost" he said gripping him harder to his body.

"Gah…"

He felt his ribs start to break at the strength before he gasped out slowly as he glanced at the man holding him captive. There was no way in hell that he was going to let this monster do as he pleased. He would suffer more agony from blood loss before he let that happen.

"Now how about a proper taste" he said smiling as he exstended his fangs and reached for a pale throat of soft, silky skin.

"No way in…HELL ARE YOU ABOUT TO FEED OFF OF ME" Haseo yelled flipping and head butting the man before kicking him.

"Whoa there feisty aren't you? Very well adrenalin makes blood sweeter" he said.

He shot a blast of energy before Haseo back flipped. He slipped around the attacks easily. After Haseo had dodged them again he flipped into the air then he came down on the man landing directly on his chest. He crouched down and glared.

"Information please" he said.

"Fine I'll tell you what you want….." the man smiled.

Haseo froze before he scanned the man's mind; blank…..he couldn't remember anything. Haseo growled before hurriedly slicing the man's head off with his scythe. With that done the man choked before slowly he stopped breathing. Haseo took in a few deep breaths before turning to the group.

"He couldn't' remember anything…..lets just go home" he said.

"Alright" said Totah.

They walked out the door slowly before they got into the car. Slowly Haseo fell into a deep sleep. Tabby watched for a second with the others. It was like nothing had happened just then. They knew that Haseo had killed the man, but there was something else going to happen soon. But once again only time would tell.


End file.
